


On My Way To You

by ThAt_GurL



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bi-Curious Lance, Class Differences, Classicism, Confused Lance (Voltron), Don't @ Me, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Garrison trio, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Keith P.O.V, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance P.O.V, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Rich Lance (Voltron), Rich Pidge, Shiro & Keith Brogans, Singer AU, Singer Keith, Slow Burn, Straight Hunk, Texas Kogane - Freeform, fluff?, klance, klance r my forever otp, klangst, non-binary Pidge, yes i know voltron is over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThAt_GurL/pseuds/ThAt_GurL
Summary: My mamma used to say, “there is nothing sadder than two broken lovers, willing but unable to love.” I never understood why she said this, or what it meant.Now when I think back I wonder if she knew my fate. Like she saw my future somehow and was warning me of a tragedy I couldn't see, one that I couldn’t stop.**Lance goes to a bar and unknowing falls in love with the singer. What will he do when he finally realizes he's not as straight as he thought?





	1. The Raven Haired Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazywolf44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazywolf44/gifts), [thanks for helping me boo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thanks+for+helping+me+boo).



My mamma used to say, ‘There is nothing sadder than two broken lovers, willing, but unable to love.’ I never understood why she said this, or what it meant.

 

Now when I think back I wonder if she knew my fate. As if she saw my future, and was warning me of a tragedy I couldn't see. One that I couldn’t stop.

 

**

 

        “WHAAAAT!?” Lance screeches into the night air, hands pressed against the cold glass of the bar door. “What is this!” He presses his face even closer, forehead pushed where the notice has been taped, breath fogging up the glass. Pidge nudges Lance over, pushing their way towards the notice.

 

        “Out of business? Since when?” They say, tone dry as they reached up to fix their glasses.

 

        “Exactly! How can they be out of business when we come here every week? Every time, without fail!” Lance paces the pavement in front of the bar, overdramatic as usual and huffing like a child.

 

        “Lance, we haven't been here for a month, what are you talking about?” Hunk says but regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth when he hears Lance gasp, offended.

 

        “Excuse me sir, but midterms where last month and I had 3 exams! Are you aware that my economics exam was worth 35% of my mark? I think my notes are still imprinted on my face from the number of times I fell asleep studying.” Hunk sighs, exasperated as he watches his best friend shove his face towards him in an attempt to show where said notes are ‘imprinted.’ He shoves Lance backwards lightly, nodding only to get Lance to move his face from his. Lance takes no notice though, continuing his rant, “Not to mention you weren’t any better. I didn’t see you for a week man. And we’re roommates.”

 

        “Oh my god, they were roommates” Pidge speaks up from beside them, looking up from their phone to flash the two a knowing smirk, before returning to whatever it was that they were doing. Lance glares at them for half a second before he whips his face back over to Hunk.

 

        “All I’m saying is last month doesn’t count.” At his words, Hunk looks back at Lance, having been staring at Pidge in confusion.

 

        “Yeah but I guess in that time they closed down.” Hunk says, shrugging casually, unaffected. That bothered Lance.

 

Lance bristled. “Yea, but-," protesting.

 

        “I found another bar the next block over, let's go there.” Pidge cuts him off pointing down the street towards the direction of this ‘new bar’. Lance gapes at his friends, still offended.

 

        “Now hang on,” he tries again.

 

        “Yeah okay sounds good, let’s go.” Hunk interrupts, walking off with Pidge. Leaving Lance gaping like a fish at his two friends as they leave the now-closed bar. He stands there waiting for his friends to at  _least_ call him over, but when he notices that they really aren’t, he pulls himself out of his shock and starts towards the pair.

 

        “Hey, wait up!” He shouts, running after them. Catching up, Lance walks backwards in front of the two so that he’s facing his so-called friends. “Have neither of you any sense of loyalty?” Arms out to his sides with and an expectant raise of his brows, Lance waits for an answer, but the two just shrug.

 

        “We only went there because all the other bars were too expensive and all the idiot frat boys hung out there,” Pidge says, still looking down at their phone. “The place wasn’t exactly ideal, Lance.”

 

        “Yeah,” Hunk pipes in. “Not to mention the bartender was super mean and the tables were always sticky.” Hunk makes a disgusted face as he wiggles his fingers around. Twirling back around so that he’s now walking beside his friends Lance concedes.

 

        “I guess you're right.” He sighs, shoving his hands in his pockets. “They didn’t have any live performances either. Not to mention the fact that they only played the top 10.  I can only listen to Cardi B so many times!”

 

        “You love Cardi B,” Pidge says matter of factly.

 

        “I do, but a guy needs variety.”

 

        “Besides, this place might be awesome,” Hunk says focusing the topic of conversation back on their current situation. “Are there any reviews Pidge?”

 

        “Not many, but the ones here seem to all be positive.” They say, scrolling through reviews as they walk.

Suddenly they snort, hand coming up to cover their smile.

 

        “What?” Lance asks peeking over his friend's shoulder.

 

        “Some dude said, in I quote: ‘The performer dude is hot as fuck and an amazing singer, 10/10 would pay to fuck while he plays guitar.’” They say, laughing through their words.

 

        “Wow, he must be good.” Hunk replies, a bemused smile on his face.

 

        “Here we are,” Pidge deadpans, shoving their hands into the pockets of their pants. Looking up at the big neon sign of the bar, they read it out loud, “ Voltron.”

 

After a moment of silence between the group, Lance decides “That’s a dumb name,” Staring critically at the sign with a raised eyebrow.

 

        “You’re a dumb name,” Pidge smirks before nudging the taller boy with their elbow and walking towards the bar.

 

        “Says _you!_ ” He shouts after their retreating back. He stands outside the bar, moping before he feels Hunk pushing him forwards and before he knows it they're walking inside and take in the interior of the bar.

 

The room is dimly lit and dark due to most of the walls being painted black. White specks are splattered everywhere, reflecting the lights hanging throughout the room, giving off an obvious space feel. Although the lights are dim, five areas of the large room have different coloured lights shining down on the people seated there. The colours red, yellow, green, blue and purple are scattered around the room overhead, and Lance can't help but feel that the colours hold some sort of importance. They can all feel it.

 

        “Wow,” is all that’s said between the group as they walk in. Heading for the front of the room towards the stage, Lance leads the group to a small table. Sitting down they look around the room some more.

 

        “What an upgrade.” Pidge blurts after the group had been silently gaping at the decor of the bar.

 

        “You said it,” is all Lance can think to say before he snaps himself out of whatever trance this place has put him under and shoots up from his seat.

 

        “Drinks, let’s see how good their drinks are,” Lance yells before marching over to the bar to talk to the bartender. At first, very concentrated on the task at hand, Lance didn’t have a chance to even glance at the tender before he was already slamming his palms on the counter. Eyes rising as he levels his gaze with the man in front of him, mouth already open to blurt his order.

 

Now lance prides himself on being able to admit when he finds another person attractive, and he thinks it’s totally fine, healthy even. But to what god does he need to consult for sculpting this gorgeous piece of speciMAN.

 

The bartender staring back is giving Lance this questioning yet amused look that to be honest is unfairly attractive on him. Closing his mouth, Lance gulps. The very embarrassed Cuban boy lifts his hands from the counter only to rub the sweat already gathering there against his jeans. Smiling awkwardly, he manages to stammer out a mortified, “Um, hey~” as he prays for the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

 

Taking this time to steal a quick glance up the man's entirety, Lance feels himself start to sweat some more. The man has a head of white hair fluffy hair and dark roots accompanied by a jagged scar cutting across his face and over his nose. Sharp eyes that smile in warmth yet Peirce him all the same. This man stood built like a house, wearing a black fitted t-shirt and black jeans that fit him almost illegally. Honestly, how can someone fill out a shirt so well and not-

 

        “Can I get you something?” The gorgeous man speaks in a voice as smooth as molasses. Lance somehow manages to pull his soul back down to earth.

 

        “Oh ye-yeah sorry about that, can I, uh, get some drinks?” Scratching the back of his neck Lance mumbles as he sits at a stool. At this point, refusing to even make eye contact with the literal GOD. Now Lance isn’t gay, but he can admit when someone’s attractive. And god damn, it’s like the word was invented after someone laid eyes on him. The man huffs out a short laugh, crossing his arms he leans back against the counter in front of the shelves that hold the liquor Lance is looking for.

 

        “Do you have anything in mind or are you looking for a _surprise?_ ” He says, smirking roguishly down at him and Lance can feel his cheeks redden. My god why is he being so awkward right now? He usually prides himself on his people 'skillz,' so where the fuck did they go? There’s still time to save whatever dignity he just waisted standing here blubbering like an idiot.

 

      "Right," Lance starts clearing his throat. "Can I get a-" words quickly taper out as another man comes marching out of the door behind the counter. Immediately grabbing a random liquor off the shelf he checks the spout on top.

 

      "Hey Shiro, I'm gonna go up now so try not to scare the customers away with that ugly mug of yours okay?" The man says, tone playful as he then tilts his head back, pouring a healthy serving of the liquor into his mouth. Slamming the bottle down onto the counter once finished, he raises his hand to swipe at his chin.

 

        “Yeah, well I’d say the same to you but I manage to not be a complete ass at all waking hours of the day.” The man who Lance could only assume was Shiro replies with the same light-hearted tone and matching smirk as he picks up the discarded bottle and turns to return it to its place.

 

      "HA," this new man laughs like it's forced out of him, pushing past the swinging door. "And who told you that?" Walking around the bar counter to stand on the side Lance was on, he turns his head ever so slightly, just now taking notice of his presence. He stares at Lance a moment, then he's smirking and leaning against the counter, head tilted as he leans over, outstretched arm keeping him upright as he stares down at Lance. His dark hair frames his face perfectly despite being tied up, he has a sharp nose and thick lashes that sit over gorgeous deep eyes. He stares up at this man and can't help but freeze in place with a single thought left in his otherwise short-circuiting mind.

 

Holy shit.

 

        “Are you the one that happened to plant such ridiculous thoughts into that head of his!” The man speaks, eyes slowly dragging up Lance's entirety. His direct question managing to wake Him from his dazed state.

 

        “Um-I,” he tries before he’s cut off.

 

        “Keith stop picking on my clientele and get your ass on that stage,” Shiro pipes in, balling something up and throwing it at him, “before I kick it up there.” The man now known to be Keith catches what reveals to be a towel and throws it over his shoulder.

 

      "Yeah yeah, whatever you say, boss man." The Keith guy says, pushes off the counter but stays in place. He turns to face Lance, once again leaning against the counter, Lance can really get a good look at him. Unlike the bartender, this _'Keith'_ isn't as built. That being said he  _definitely_ still qualifies as muscular. A loose maroon t-shirt fitting perfectly on broad shoulders and black ripped jeans that he probably knows he's pulling off. "Make sure you stick around," he says, a far too knowing smirk on his lips. Does he feel dizzy? Was he really just checking this guy out? Keith leans forward, causing the t-shirt to slip from one of his shoulders and Lance feels his mind spin, " I don't usually disappoint." Then at his words, he has the audacity to fucking wink at him. And as he walks backwards away from him, he trails his hand on the counter, eyes never leaving his. Then turning on his heel, he walks toward the stage without another word. 

 

Lance watches his back as he leaves. Finally catching himself staring, _again,_ he looks at the ground. Swallowing his fucking spit, he collects what's left of his brain cells and turns his head back to the bartender, feeling a little more than a little light-headed.

 

        “Surprise me, but make it strong.”

 

**

 

Somehow after all that Lance manages to make it back to the table where Pidge and Hunk have been waiting. Three unknown drinks in hand and two unknown shots in his stomach.

 

        “About goddamn time, we were beginning to think you fucking died.” Pidge all about shouts as he plops on to his chair, sliding the drinks onto the table.

 

        "Not far from it," is all he says in reply before snatching his drink. Gulping down the apparently sweet liquid of whatever the fuck this was.

 

        “What is this?” Hunk asks holding the drink up to his face to more closely examine it. Lance holds up a finger as he downs his drink. Slamming it down once finished he makes a satisfying 'ahh' sound before looking dully up at his friend.

 

        “Not a clue,” is his reply, before he burps and leans back in his chair, pouting. Hunk and Pidge share a glance of frowned brows and shrugs before Hunk clears his throat.

 

        “Um, you alright man?” Hunk cautioned, setting his drink aside as he leans further on the table.

 

        “Yeah, what happened,” Pidge asks just as the lights on the stage flicker on. And on walks the guy from before, the Keith guy. They all turn to the stage as he walks up to the microphone, acoustic guitar in hand as lights cast lovely shadows on his face.

 

        “Hey, guys hope everyone's having a good Saturday night,” he yells into the mic, receiving answering screams and shouts from the audience and his friends, but Lance stays silently staring. Another man walks on stage behind him and sits at a drumming box, he nods at Keith when he looks over, “Let's start with something slow, how but it?” Keith asks into the microphone and slings his guitar strap over his shoulder as the audience screams in response. Dragging a stool from the side of the stage, he sits in front of the mic. Positioning his hands on the strings he looks out at the bar and almost immediately finds Lance amongst the crowd. Smirking at him for only a second causing a heavy blush to settle on Lance's cheeks and ears, the drummer counts Keith in.

 

        “Him,” Lance says, loud enough for his friends to hear.

 

        “What?” Pidge asks innocently, brows frowning as they look over at their friend.

 

      "He happened," Lance answers, never taking his eyes off Keith as he nods to the beat provided by the drummer with closed eyes. Strumming strong chords, he nods with the beat of the music he's creating.  And when he starts to sing, Lance feels like his soul leaves his body. His voice is smooth and strong as it echoes through the speakers and into the silent bar. Keith sings with his eyes closed, head bobbing to the beat and melody. Face relaxed, but flexing slightly at certain notes as he hits them. 

 

It’s hypnotizing.

 

Lance doesn’t know this song but he’s already decided that he likes it. And as Keith finishes off the first chorus Lance thinks the worst is over. That is until he starts singing in fucking Japanese. The words flowing out of him with such fluidity and passion all the while strumming at the guitar. With the bridge to the third verse, the song suddenly quickens. Keith strumming skillfully at the guitar as the pace picks up.

 

      "I know I know I know I know I know I know," He repeats into the mic over and over with raising intensity, looking down as he strums at his guitar. The repetition building the tension in the song beautifully. Then suddenly he stops strumming, belting the final words, leaving them to echo in the room. If anyone wasn't watching before they are now, breaths heald as the sound of guitar fills the silence. Now completely silent Keith all about whispers the words into the mic.

 

      “Were taking off together.” Voice so full of emotion you can hear his breathing, but it only adds to the experience. Drumming stopped, all that’s left is Keith's voice and the ever so delicate sound of the strumming of his guitar.

 

      “Even though we always crash and burn,” Keith sighs into the mic, head shaking.

 

      “Tonight you and I, will fall from the sky.”

 

Totally forgetting about the guitar in his lap as he grips the mic. “Drag me all the way to hell~,” And as he holds the last note, Lance can feel his eyes go wide as his body shivers with goosebumps. Who the fuck is this guy?

 

Holding the note he tilts his head back with closed eyes and frowned brows. This one-note dripping in a kind of emotion and intensity that you can feel as it climbs higher and higher before cutting off. Lance could swear he's never heard anything as beautiful in his life.

 

Stage lights casting shadows on his features, the slightest amount of sweat glistening his face and neck. Lance couldn't look away if he tried.

 

        “I know I know, we're taking off together.”

 

        “Even though we always crash and burn.”

 

        “Tonight you and I, will fall from the sky.”

 

        “Drag me all the way to hell, cuz I'm never gonna let it go.” Keith sings flawlessly, hitting every single note like he was born singing it.

 

        “Cuz I’m never gonna let it go.” He sings into the mic, finishing the song as silence rings in the room with the echo of his voice still lingering. Finally opening his eyes, the crowd erupts in cheers and shouts of praise. And then he smiles. A face-splitting toothy smile that shines under the stage lights like the goddamn sun. Now, exactly what is Lance meant to do when Keith directs that blinding smile towards him.

 

What the fuck is happening to him?

 

**

 

The next morning, despite trying to drown out the obvious full body break down with various alcoholic drinks. Lance still wakes with a splitting headache, a dry throat, and far too many questions with no clue as to where to find the answers. What happened last night? Why was he acting so weird? And why the fuck does the mere thought of that guy bring a flush to his cheeks and a rise in his heartbeat? Eyes closed, Lance lays in bed wide awake. Arms and legs spread, except for the arm slung over his eyes. This is ridiculous, he was just some guy at a bar. Just some guy with a killer voice and pretty eyes, who cares. Lance needed to stop acting like he's never met another attractive person before and move the fuck on. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get the image of his face out of his head. Him smirking at him at the bar, him smiling at him from the stage, his face as he sings ridiculous notes with closed eyes and passionate voice. Lance sighs, he needs to do something to get his mind off this guy.

 

      "HUNK!" Lance shouts through the entirety of their shared apartment. At his volume, he knows Hunk can hear him, so when he doesn't answer, Lance knows he's ignoring his call. Despite this Lance calls again, "HUNKY BEAR!" Lance shouts at the same volume in a sing-song voice. With no answer yet again, Lance opens his mouth, about to shout at his friend again when his phone dings. Looking to the side he grabs it from his side table and holds it up above his face. Squinting at the brightness and his lack of contacts, Lance reads his newest notification.

 

**Hunkie Bear: _Lance, get up and come here._**

 

Is what the message from Hunk reads. Lance looks under that notification to find another one from Pidge.

 

**Devil Pidgon: _Lance shut your lazy ass up I can’t hear myself think._**

 

Lance glares at this message as if the gremlin themself could receive the look through their phone. Just to be spiteful, Lance cups both hands around his mouth and once again.

 

        “HUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!” Lance bellows, carrying out the vowel in his friend's name until several loud bangs are heard from the wall next to his head and continue even after he stops yelling, followed by a slightly muffled but very clear. ‘SHUT THE FUCK UP!’

 

Sighing as he stares up at his star-covered ceiling, Lance can’t help but imagine the singer from the bar. His raven hair and deep eyes piercing through his own. The paleness of his skin somehow looking more beautiful than sickly. the way his arms and hands strained over the chords as he played guitar. How smooth and pink his li-

 

        “LANCE.”

 

The Cuban boy jumps up from bed, smashing heads painfully with the very pidgin who woke him in the first place. “Jesus fucking mother of all things holy,” they groan, hand over their forehead as they crumble to the ground in pain. Lance isn’t doing much better, hands over his forehead and crumpled into the fetal position on his bed, groaning as well.

 

        “Pidge what did I say about yelling religious slurs in th- what happened?” Hunk walks into Lance's room dressed in an apron and holding a spatula, glancing between the two. Pidge just fans at the air in front of them in a gesture of ‘it doesn’t matter’ before sitting on Lance's desk chair and propping their arm on the table, still cradling their four head.

 

        “This just made my headache worse, Pidge why?” Lance groans from his bed, voice muffled by the covers. What was their four head made of, cement?

 

        “Well no one told you to smash your skull against mine now did they?” Pidge counters, now messaging their temple in what Lance can only assume are attempts of relieving some pain. “ I was just trying to inform Lance that it is now four,” they pause to check their watch before continuing, putting their head back in its place. “Thirty-four pm, and also a Sunday if you didn’t know. Therefore meaning it’s your turn to buy the take out.” Pidge says before rising from their seat and heading to the door. Just as they reach Hunk Pidge turns with an evil glint in their eye. “ I vote the blades,” and just like that they disappear, literally skipping along as Lance shrieks.

 

        “YOU EXPECT ME TO GO ALL THE WAY TO THE BLADES?” Lance hollers after the gremlin despite them being long gone. The Blades was a restaurant on the other side of the city, it’s about a 45-minute drive and that’s without New York traffic, which there most definitely will be. But despite that, it’s still somehow worth it. The Blades is honestly one of Lances' top ten places to eat. They serve literally any type of food under the sun and it’s always so so good. The people who work there are usually a little passive but otherwise, it’s the best. If you weren’t the poor sucker who has to drive an hour and a half in traffic to get there that is.

 

        “Hunkie bear, please don’t make me drive all the way there.” Lance pleads as he crawls his way to the edge of his bed to be in front of his Samoan friend. On his hands and knees, Lance puts on his fabulous puppy dog look accompanied by the fact that he actually might cry if he has to drive all the way there.

 

      "I want a burrito and their spicy ramen please." Is all he says as he claps a large hand on his shoulder in mock sympathy before smiling at the look of betrayal on his face and walking back to the kitchen to finish whatever baked good he was preparing. Leaving poor Lance to sit back on his feet, huffing. Flopping back onto the bed in defeat, he picks up his phone that lay forgotten amongst the sheets. Turning it on and, wow! It really was 4 pm. What a lazy piece of shit he was, how is it that late and he's just waking up? Pushing down all self resentment for literally sleeping the day away he opens Instagram.

 

Scrolling through his feed he stops on a picture. Smiling to himself he stares at it.  It’s a side profile of her laughing and he can help but smile too. Lance has known Allura since he was five, and as a 21-year-old man, he can sadly agree that he’s had a crush on her for about half that time. He sighs a little too lovingly and resists the urge to screenshot shot the picture like a colossal creep and scrolls past it having liked it.

 

Around an hour and a half of mindless scrolling, Lance feels far too much like human trash for a casual Sunday then he’d like and decides that now is as good as any to start his drive to the blades. After a shower and a change into grey sweatpants a white t-shirt and his timberlands, Lance is in his car and on his way down the streets of New York.

 

Listening to his driving playlist as he speeds down the highway he actively pushes bar guy into the far corners of his mind in favour of thinking about Allura. He hasn’t seen her since his father's last dinner party a year ago but they’ve messaged a couple of times since. He thinks about all the conversations online and the dress she was wearing the last time he saw her and he can feel the flush on his face. She is such an amazing and strong person that he couldn’t help but fall for her, despite the obvious platonic feelings she expressed to him every time he flirted with her. He all about stopped pursuing her, but the feeling stayed nonetheless. Everyone else just pales in comparison to her.

 

Finally reaching the restaurant Lance parks his car, grabs his Wallet and keys before exiting the car and walking in.

 

Still thinking about Allura, he wonders if he should message her tonight just to speak to her. Walking up to the line in front of the counter, he pulls out his phone and stands behind the only other person in line. Opening Instagram he goes to Allura’s dm and types a simple ‘hey what’s up’ and sends it off without allowing himself a second thought. The person in front of him moves over and Lance walks up to the counter, pulling up the memo he made of Pidge and Hunks orders.

 

        “Hey welcome to the blades,” the cashier says in a bored voice and Lance freezes. Quickly looking up his eyes bulge out of their sockets. Stood there in a purple button-up shirt and a black apron, hair yet again tied back is the very person who has been plaguing his mind. No fucking way. The bar guy must recognize him as well because his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Before he could say anything though, bar guy beats him to it.

 

        “Cute guy from the bar.” He says more like a fact than a question as he points at him. Lance can feel the blush down to his toes. Oh god, not this again.

 

        “W-wha?” Is all he manages to get out, god why does this guy make him so flustered?

 

        “You are, aren’t you? The guy last night at Voltron.” He asks with a smirk on his stupid face. Lance tries his best to pull himself together or at least appear to be put together and nods with his best smile.

 

        “And you're the singer from the bar, funny seeing you all the way out here,” Lance commented, shoving his hands in his pants pockets to hide all potential fidgeting.

 

        “I so happen to work down here if you hadn't noticed.” He sasses, arms gesturing down his body at his uniform, obviously hiding his laugh. Lance laughs nervously pulling his arm out to rub at his neck nervously.

 

        “You know what I meant.” Lance reasoned with a roll of his eyes before looking back at him as he leans closer over the counter, Lance gulps.

 

        “What about you? You aren’t following me now are you?” The boy says, chin in his hand and eyebrows raised. Lance tries, really hard to fight the flush creeping back up to his already warm cheeks because god fuck he's been talking to the guy for 2 minutes he needs to chill. Finally, he decides to tease back, enough of this nervous nonsense,  he was tired of looking like an idiot.

 

        “Ha, you wish,” he smirks, arms coming in front of him to cross on his chest. Smirking at the boy in mostly fake confidence. “Like you didn’t wanna see me again anyway.” Lance proclaims with a smirk on his face, feeling a little more like himself and less like a walking disaster.

 

        “Your right I did.” And just like that Lance is blushing again. Fuck what does he say to that?

 

        “Keith get your head out of your ass and just take the poor guys order.” A female voice shouts from behind Lance, saving him from whatever embarrassing thing he was about to say. He turns to see the owner of the voice cleaning table. She smirks over at them before continuing to wipe the tabletops.

 

        “Yea whatever Axca, Like if some cute chick weren’t here you wouldn’t be all over her.” He shouts after her before looking back at Lance, smile still in place. “Ignore her,” the boy says waving his hand in her direction. “I don’t think we’ve formally met.” Shoving his hand over the counter towards Lance, he holds out his palm for him to shake. “I’m Keith.” he introduces, Lance takes the hand offered to him and shakes it with a smile.

 

        “The names Lance.” he proclaimed smiling back, looking him in the eyes, Lance finds himself stuck. How are his eyes, what? Almost purple? There's no way that’s his natural eye colour. Noticing he's been holding his hand for too long he pulls it away. “Nice to meet you, Keith.” He says shoving his hand back in its respective pocket. He doesn’t say he already knew that. He also chooses to ignore the cold loss feeling on his hand.

 

        “Anyway, what can I getcha?” Keith asks much more chipper than previously.

 

        “Right,” Lance replies, having totally forgotten about the food he was burdened to retrieve. Pulling out his phone he repeats his friend's odd mixture of food orders and then adds his own. Keith taking it all down on the computer screen in front of him. Finally finished he can’t help but laugh.

 

        “Anything else, or do you plan on ordering the whole menu.” Keith jokes and Lance can’t help but laugh.

 

        “Yeah well it’s not all for me, my roommates like this place, plus we only eat out on Sundays so we kinda splurge.” He explains with a shrug while he pays.

 

        “Are your roommates the people you were with last night?” Keith says handing him the receipt.

 

        “Yeah, we kinda do everything together.” He explains and takes the receipt and steps to the side, leaning his hip against the counter.

 

        “Are you dating one of them?” Keith inquires leaning back over the counter. Lance can’t help but laugh at the question.

 

        “Oh no no, no way. The one, Pidge is too much for me to handle, and Hunks my best bud.” Lance explains but then feels the urge to add. “Yea no I’m very single,” Lance says for some reason. Why did he feel the need to explain his current relationship status to this basically random stranger? This guy probably thinks he’s so weird, why can’t he be normal? That be it if Keith thinks him weird he doesn’t show it. Just smiles up at him.

 

        “How interesting.” He breathes in a hushed tone before standing up straight and looking behind him with a polite smile on his face. “Welcome to the blades, what can I do for ya?”  Lance steps further away to allow the women behind him to order, pulling out his phone to occupy himself while Keith took her order. Looking through his notifications he sees that Allura messaged him back.

 

          **Allura: _Hey, nothing much. How have you been?_**

 

Is her reply and his heart warms a little at hearing from her. Typing his reply someone calls his name, momentarily stopping him from sending it. He lifts his head.

 

        “Lance I’ve got your crazy order,” Keith says from behind the counter with a playful smile on his attractive face, and Lance feels his chest do a weird little flip. Reaching to grab the bags on the counter Keith places his hand over Lances holding the bags causing Lance to freeze and look up at him. Smile still in place, Keith’s face isn’t far from his.

 

        “I’m not terribly patient okay?” Is all he says before dragging his hand off Lances and pulling away with a wink. Lance is in such utter confusion that he just frowns his brows at him and nods with a weary okay before turning to leave.  Just as he gets to the door he turns and waves goodbye with a smile.

 

        “See ya, Keith.” He shouts as he pushes the door open with his back. Keith waves back.

 

        “I hope so.” He shouts just as Lance walks out the door towards his car. Confused about Keith’s words and the whole interaction in general, Lance drives home on autopilot as he tries to understand why every time he’s with this guy, every normal bone in his body suddenly dissolves into thin air, leaving him a flimsy, sad excuse for a functioning human adult.

 

Finally arriving home almost 3 hours after he left, having been in traffic for at least 20 minutes both driving to and from the blades. Lance places both the huge food bags on the dining table as he heads to the kitchen to grab plates and cutlery, not even blinking as Pidge’s tiny feet pound down the stairs and into the dining area at hearing Lance arrive with the-

 

        “FOOOoood!” The little thing screams at arriving at the bags, pulling the contents out lance can hear them huff on his way back towards them. “The fuck Lance, it’s cold?” They pout still pulling out the plastic containers and feeling the bottoms to check the temperature.

 

        “Well yeah, took me an hour and a half to drive all the way back here.” Lance huffs, placing the plates down and starting to unpacking the piles of food.

 

        “Hehehe, sucker.” They snicker under their breath and Lance glares at them from across the table as Hunk walks in.

 

        “Do not put the biodegradable containers in the oven for god's sakes please I used that oven.” Hunk calls as he walks in.

 

        “That was one-time Hunk and I learned my lesson.” Lance chimed in, still looking in the bags for his food.

 

        “Yea, but only cause you almost burned your eyebrows off with the four-foot fire you created.” Hunk accuses with rolled eyes but a smile in place. About to defend his reputation and eyebrows Lance opens his mouth only to be interrupted.

 

        “Hey Lance, what's this?” Pidge pipes in holding a container to their face.

 

        “What is it pidgon?” Lance says still searching for his garlic knots.

 

        “Somebody wrote their number on one of the containers,” They say frowning at the container like the idea itself is ridiculous, and it was because what?

 

        “What?” Lance voices aloud, Hunk moves over to Pidge peaking over their shoulder as Lance makes his way around the table.

 

        “Yea and under it, it says, ‘Call me, Keith.’” Pidge says with an all too knowing smirk and an evil glint in their eye.

 

        “WHAT?” Lance screeches, snatching the thing from the literal devil themself and looking over the cover. All behold, on top of the white lid reads a phone number and the words ‘call me -Keith’, followed by a god damn wink? What the fuck?

 

        “Damn Lance didn’t know you swung that way.” Pidge teases, wiggling their shoulders as they stare him down. Lance feels his whole face heat up.

 

        “What? I don’t, I think he was confused.” Lance says with frowned brows looking the container over. “I wasn’t flirting with him I was-,” Lance's words die out on him as realization hits. “Oh fuck I was!” Lance places the container down and covers his face with his hands while sitting at one of the tables chairs. “I didn’t mean too, I was just talking with him,” Lance says behind the hands covering his face. Hunk just pats his shoulder in sympathy.

 

        “I mean at least you’ll never see him again.” Hunk tries to comfort, Lance nods at his words but for some reason the idea of never seeing Keith again makes him feel uneasy.

 

        “Anyway, what movie are we watching?” Pidge shouts as they walk to the kitchen, probably to reheat their increasingly chilling food.

 

        “I vote Marley & Me,” Hunk says on his way over to the TV to select the movie.

 

        “Good god Hunk it is a Sunday night I am not going to cry my soul out.” Lance screeches after Hunks retreating form. They all have very acquired tastes, Hunk really likes rom-coms that usually end up with him and Hunk sobbing in a pile of blankets while Pidge not so silently judges our so-called gender-conforming masculinity.

 

        “Yea, that movie even makes me cry,” Pidge Shouts over the microwave from their place in the kitchen. They on the other hand like the strangest movies, usually somewhere between documentaries about murders to comedic thrillers about people who hear voices. Lance is the only one with any sense of quality, meaning that he only really watches Disney movies and other animated movies meant for children.

 

        “Hey, Space Jam is on Netflix.” Hunk calls, probably already knowing.

 

        “Hell fucking yes,” Pidge calls back.

 

        “What kind of question even is that?” Lance reiterates.

 

***

 

After finally heating up all the food and having probably way too much fun watching Space Jam, Pidge and Hunk head upstairs to their rooms to goof around before bed, leaving Lance to clean up. Picking up and throwing away all the take out containers Lance hesitates at the one Keith had written on. The thing was, Keith seemed like a cool person, someone Lance wouldn’t mind being friends with despite the circumstances. Only hesitating a moment more, Lance pulls out his phone and enters in Keith's number. He sends him a quick text before shoving his phone back in his pocket thinking nothing more of it.

 

After he finished tidying up he heads upstairs, changing into his pyjamas. He can’t help the anxious feeling he has about texting Keith. What if he only wants to fuck and Lance asking to be friends makes him mad. Mind buzzing, he walks into his on-suit and starts his routine. He’s standing in his bathroom, mid exfoliate when his phone dings. He nearly jumps out of his goddamn skin in shock and anxiety, causing him to bite his tongue and choke on his own saliva. Coughing profusely and leaning over the counter with a soapy hand bracing his weight, he tries to recover. Obviously, this is when some of his exfoliator gets in his open eyes. The intense burning taking effect right away causing Lance to scream in agony, squeezing his eyes shut, he rubs at them. Noticing far too late that he was just rubbing more exfoliator into his eyes. Blindly, he sweeps the counter looking for the tap, knocking things off and onto the floor until he finally finds the tap and turns it on, splashing his face violently.

 

        “Lance, what's with all the noise? Sounds like your giving birth to a whale in here.” Pidge says as they walk into Lance's bathroom. Lance turns to see them walking in but immediately regrets opening his eyes. He screams and squeezes them shut, turning to continue viciously splashing his face with cold water. “God why do I bother checking on you, your a fucking mess,” Pidge mutters as they leave, but Lance is too occupied rinsing his burning eyeballs to really care.

 

Ten minutes later and a slightly traumatized Lance with red throbbing eyes, a sore tongue and an increasingly diminishing ego lays down to rest. His pride only wilting more once he realized the reason his phone dinged was that he got an email from Amazon telling him the package he ordered was lost. Closing his sore eyes he can’t help but remember his conversation with Keith. Was he really into him like that? Lance wasn’t weirded out, more shocked than anything really. He thought Keith was cool, and maybe if he was into guys he’d be all for it. But Lance definitely liked girls so there's no way. And yet as Lance drifted into unconsciousness, Lance couldn’t seem to prevent the raven-haired boy from consuming his every thought.


	2. Excited To See You

          Lance: Hey Keith, its lance the guy from the blades

          Four days later

          Keith: Hey handsome. Sorry for the late reply, but I’ve been thinking about you since Sunday. Too bad you had to go though, you could’ve had me for dinner.

          Lance: it’s okay  
          Lance: um and btw, I think I may have given you the wrong impression. I’m actually straight. Sorry if I was leading you on or anything I didn’t mean too. I just thought you were cool and hoped we could be buddies.

          Keith: oh god, sorry man. I guess I read the signals wrong  
          Keith: sorry about that

          Lance: it’s all good, let’s just start over

          Keith: I’d like that

          Lance: Hey, the names Lance

          Keith: Hi, I’m Keith

**

Four days. Four whole days. ‘Don’t like to wait’ my fucking ass. Lance is patient but god damn. You’d think if someone gives you their number, that they’d be around their phone to answer it right? That’s what Lance thought at least, especially when said person told you right after that they don’t like to wait! That being said, when Keith did reply, Lance couldn’t contain his nerves and threw, literally threw his phone when he read the notification with a high pitched shriek he’s not particularly proud of escaping his lips. Leaving it on the floor where it landed, he scrambled out of his room and into Hunks, jittery and far too flustered.

After hiding behind Hunk and begging him to answer Keith for him, Lance was fine to text Keith on his own with only minimal blushing. He explained that he was very much straight and wasn’t interested but did want to be friends and Keith seem to take it well. It’s been around two weeks now and they text all the time. Lance really looks forward to their talks, and Keith is actually really funny. They joke around and tease each other, Keith is always able to keep up with his humour and jabs in a way only Pidge has managed to. He’s super funny and smart, and easy to talk to (once Lance got over his initial embarrassment of knowing Keith was interested in him.)

Lance is lying on the couch on a Friday evening. Well lying may be a bit inaccurate, seeing how the Cuban boy is mostly upside down, with his head and leg hanging off the end of the couch and a whole arm on the floor. Pidge walks into the living room, looking down at their phone. Somehow despite Lance not making a sound and without being prompt, Pidge looks up unsurprised at Lance as if they knew this is where he’d be.

      “That’s not how you use a couch.” They say flatly, levelling an unamused look at the boy. Lance just sighs unmoving.

      “Who are you to determine the correct use of a couch?” Lance adds with the same amount of unenthusiasm as the smaller human and closes his eyes as he maintains his impressive couch position.

      “How is that even comfortable?” Pidge questions as they walk and sit cross-legged on the other couch next to the one Lance was ‘sitting’ at.

      “Oh young Pid Pid, Pidgeon if you will.” Pidges neutral expression drops into a glare. “You see, it’s not a matter of comfort but merely a matter of the unwillingness to re-adjust.” Lance puts simply, moving his head ever so slightly to look in Pidges direction. The action immediately registers as a mistake when the delicate balance of Lance’s current position is compromised and he slowly starts to fall. Reacting immediately to the feeling, Lance flails his body on instinct, trying to prevent the inevitable. Sadly this just seals his fate of landing face-first into the soft (but really not soft enough) carpet. From his place on the floor buried in the rug, Lance hears Pidge let out a very tired sounding sigh.

      “You're the reason shampoo comes with instructions.” Pidge chides with a blank look before returning back to their phone, completely ignoring the offended squawks coming from the floor at their feet. Hunk walks in at that moment, phone out and head down, but a smile on his face and a hop in his step. He steps over Lance completely unfazed as he sits on the couch, giggling at his phone. Knees pulled in, his phone is hardly an inch from his face as he types wildly at the screen.

Lance peers at his friend with a raised brow from his place on the floor. Glancing up at Pidge, they just shrug before frowning their brows at their Samoan friend. Lance is about to question him when Hunk speaks.

 

      “Hey, guys! You wanna go back to Voltron tonight?” Hunk asks with such a sweet amount of enthusiasm that it distracts Lance from the actual question for half a second. Jumping up once it registered, Lance grabs onto Hunks bent knees in excitement.

      “Omg, YES!” Lance practically (definitely) shouts, too excited at the notion.

      “Did you just say O.M.G?” Pidge questions aloud to no one in particular

      “Buddy what a great idea, let’s go back to Voltron,” scrambling out of the room he shouts once more. “IMMA GO GET READY, WE LEAVE AT 9!” As he basically runs to his room to go take a shower.

Meanwhile, Hunk looks very confusedly at Pidge, as if to see if they know what’s going on. But they just shake their head and mumble under their breath.

      “I surround myself with idiots.”

**

It is now 9:51 and the three friends are finally almost at Voltron, despite what Lance had previously said, and the fact that he started getting dressed at around 7:30, Lance hadn’t been ready until 9:40. Yet…

      “Come on, Come on guys, I don’t wanna get there too late.” The boy says as he jumps up and down holding onto poor Hunks meaty bicep, causing him to feel the full physical force of Lance in action. Pidge sighs very frustratingly.

      “Lance you are the reason we left so late, you took more than 2 hours to get ready, and yet you look virtually identical to every other day I’ve seen you in my life.” Pidge huffs annoyed as they wave their hand in front of Lance, gesturing to his attire.

      “Now now young one, it takes a lot of time to look this good,” Lance says oh so smugly as he stops his jumping and uses his free hand to also gesture down his body.

      “Maybe you should invest more time then,” Pidge calls back all too cheerfully for the neutral expression they currently have and turns into the bar ignoring, or possibly uncaring for the angry Lance trying to fight a very tired Hunk to get at their neck.

Eventually, they all make it into the bar with only minimal jabs and foot sweeps between Pidge and Lance. They get to the same table as last time, up near the stage and sit down. As soon as they do Lance stands right back up and quickly says something about drinks before rushing over to the bar. Lance speed walks over and places his hands on the counter. Not unlike the first time he was there, just more prepared and ready. The bartender who had seen him coming smiles at him as he whips his hands with a towel.

      “Ah, your back.” He says and Lance returns the smile as he sits at a stool, like the good normal person he is. Or at least tries to be.

      “So you remember me?” He replies, friendly smile turning more into a smirk.

      “Let's just say you left an impression,” the bartender who's name Lance can’t seem to place says in a way that makes Lance feel like he’s not getting something, but his words excite him nonetheless.

      “Aw, well I hope it was a good one.” He jokes with sincerity.

      “From what it seems.” He says as he looks from Lance to over his shoulder before looking back. “So whatcha in the mood for tonight? Still, in a surprise kind of mood or do you have a request in mind?” Lance giggles.

      “Yea, I’ve got something in mind this time.” He begins, listing out the remembered orders of him and his friends. Just as he utters out the last of the annoying specifics of Pidge’s drink Lance sees through his peripherals that someone came and sat at the barstool next to his. Looking over to the person with far too much anticipation, he blinks in sad confusion at not being able to recognize who it is. Being shorter and wearing a black baseball cap, Lance is unable to see their face. Feeling let down that it wasn’t who he hoped, Lance is about to look away when something catches his eye. This person has their hair tied up, just under the cap. Smirking a little he turns back to the bartender with an idea in mind.

      “So is their gonna be another live performance tonight?” Lance asks, in a means of small talk.

      “Oh no, that's really only on Saturdays,” the bartender says distractingly as he makes Lances drinks.

      “Oh man what a shame, well maybe I could go up there and perform something. Seeing as your other performer isn’t here.” He smiles and sends him a wink in a ‘play along’ sort of way. The man looks at Lance confused before looking next to him and smiling, seeming to have picked up what lance was putting down.

      “Oh yea please, our guy is pretty annoying. Like what kind of performer only performs once a week? Not to mention he’s stubborn.” The man says with a roll of the eyes as he shakes Lances sex on the beach.

      “Yea, and who even has man ponytails?” Lance chimes in with a fake sort of aggravated voice.

      “Oh trust me it’s better this way, down it’s just some kinda long at the back short at the front mistake.” Little did Shiro know, with those words he had started something neither he nor anyone else could stop.

“Hey!” Keith finally spoke up, though it was drowned out by-

      “KEITH HAS A MULLET?” Lance all about shouts, standing up in pure child-like shock.

      “It’s not a-,” Keith starts to try and defend but falters fidgeting with the strap of the gloves he had on. “So what I have a mullet, I just like it long.” Keith shrugs.

Sitting down in his chair Lance huffs bewildered. “I can’t believe I’ve been deceived by a ponytail.” He groans under his breath and Keith jabs him in the ribs, causing the two to laugh. “We were just joking man, I just wanted your attention,” Lance says after their laughter starts to die. He looks over to Keith whos looking back at him smiling. They haven’t talked face to face since they were at The Blades and being far more comfortable with one another, Lance can fully enjoy their conversation.

      “I meant what I said,” The bartender suddenly says causing the two to break eye contact to look over at his flat expression.

      “Yeah well you've always been a dick,” Keith mocked, with sass to spare. Lance can’t help but snort in a mixture of shock and laughter.

      “I was just telling it like it is.” The Bartender says as he pours Lance's drink into his cup, eyes down. If Lance were to guess the man looks a bit upset. Feeling awkward Lance glances back to Keith.

      “Yeah well, I didn’t ask for your opinion did I?” He says a little condescendingly and Lance really does feel like he’s out of place. Shiro puts Lances drink down a little harder than probably necessary.

      “That’ll be $52.60,” he says with something akin to a sympathetic smile. Lance pays the man and gets up. Keith grabs one of the drinks for him and the two share a smile as Lance leads Keith to the table his friends are at. He doesn’t really know what all that hostility was about between those two but he’s glad it didn’t seem to be directed towards him.

      “Sorry about my brother, he can be a little protective,” Keith says in almost response to Lance's thoughts. He looks over at him shocked.

      “You two are brothers?” He can’t help but be surprised. Yea they were both Asian, but Lance isn’t stupid enough to assume that that means their both related. Keith is quiet for a moment as they approach the table, Lance looks over at him to see if he even heard his question but Keith just picks up pace.

      “Yea we are.” He quickly says as he passes Lance and beats him to the table. “I’ve got a strawberry daiquiri but I don’t have a person it belongs too,” Keith says at the front of the table to a surprised Pidge and Hunk. Lance can’t help but frown at the way Keith appeared to brush over Lance's question, but can’t find a reason to worry and just takes his seat at the table.

      “I believe that’s mine?” Hunk casually says, raising a hand. Keith smiles and places the drink in front of Hunk, leaning over the front half of the table to do so. Lance can’t seem to help but watch.

      “Why don’t you sit with us a while?” Lance prompts, not really wanting Keith to leave just yet. At his question, Keith gave a full smile, with squished cheeks and bright teeth.

      “I’d like that.” Keith approves and Lance switches to the seat next to him so Keith could take his. Looking over at Pidge and Hunk, Lance holds out a gesturing hand to Keith.

      “Guys this is Keith.” He says simply. Keith gives a small wave and a closed-lip smile. “Keith this is guys,” Lance finishes, holding his hands out in display of his friends. Hunk smiles at him and offers him his hand to shake.

      “Nice to meet you I’m Hunk,” the Samoan says with that charming smile of his. When he grabs Keith’s hand he puts his other hand on top and shakes it up once, the encounter making Lance smile cause without a doubt Keith can tell what a good guy his Hunky bear is. Keith smiles politely and greets Hunk before moving his hand to shake Pidges, and they snatch it up right away.

      “Pidge is the name, they/them pronouns, please. That is unless you wish to call me your Majesty, to which I might make an exception.” They smirk up at Keith equally as charismatic as Hunk just in a different light. Keith laughs and greets Pidge as such, causing them to pout just a little at their dethroning but shake his hand nonetheless. Lance loves showing off his friends, he knows they’re amazing and loves making sure everyone else knows it too. So watching them interact for the first time reminds him of how lucky he is to have such great people around him. Zoning out thinking this, Lance doesn’t realize the group is starting at him until he notices the lack of noise coming from in front of him. Snapping out of it he sees three sets of eyes all staring back at him confused. Shaking his head he smiles like it never happened and goes to say something when.

      “Your strange man,” Pidges says disrespectfully before turning back to Keith using their thumb to point at Lance. “You sure you wanna associate with him?” Lance’s jaw drops in offence. “I mean we’re already stuck with him but it’s not too late for you to run ya know.” They state like Lance wasn’t right here for fuck's sake. He slaps the hand pointing at him and throws his hands in the air enraged.

      “I was just thinking about how great you guys are and you're really gonna betray me like this? Where is the loyalty, your humanity?” Lance blows up and everyone at the table starts laughing, obviously finding Pidges blatant disrespect entertaining and Lance calms down some.

      “I’m just joking buddy don’t get your panties in a twist.” They say patting the hand he has on the table. Lance was about to retort when he noticed the conversation that sparked after the whole scene he caused. Seeing Hunk and Keith talking casually with Pidge listening closely caused Lance to cave. Fine, he’ll put his pride aside to be the ice breaker.

They chatted for a while, and Lance was happy his friends and Keith seemed to be getting along well. Hearing the recognizable ding of Hunk getting a notification he checks his phone hurriedly and literally squeals once he read it.

      “She’s here!” He saids standing up and looking around the bar. Lance frowns and looks up at his friend. “Who’s here?” but when Hunk doesn’t answer he looks over at Pidge, but they just shrug and look around the bar curiously.

He shouts “Shay, over here,” waving a hand to flag them down. Looking in the direction Hunk is, Lance, spots someone walking over to them from the front of the bar, squinting his eyes to see them better in the darkly lit room he realizes that he recognizes her.

      “You invited Shay! As in your crush Shay from-” Lance starts but Hunks big warm hand slaps over his mouth causing his words to end.

      “Hi Shay, glad you could make it,” Hunk says smiling despite leaning over the table, his hand over Lance's mouth. Lance chuckles awkwardly and just waves with a very muffled ‘hey Shay’ as Keith and Pidge also greet her. She waves at us and thankfully Hunk releases Lance, shooting a warning glance that has ‘shut the fuck up’ written all over his squinted eyes. Lance just smiles.

      “Shay this is my friend Keith, Keith this is Hu-” Lance starts but catches himself. “-Our friend from class, Shay.” They wave at each other from across the table, missing the guiltless smile Lance flashes at the glare Hunk was shooting him.

He gets up “Here let me grab you a chair,” Hunk says and goes to grab one from another table, seeing as the one they were at had only four. He places the chair next to his and pushes it in for Shay while she sits down like the true gentleman he is. Lance even has to stop himself from squealing at their cuteness when they both blush at the action. Shay points at Keith and Lance as Hunk sits back down, “so how do you guys know each other?”

      “Oh, well Keith actually works at this bar” Lances answers pointing over at him with his thumb. Shay ‘oh’s’ in surprise as Keith speaks up a little shyly. “Yea I wait on tables and perform here on Saturdays and every other Friday.” Shay nods as he speaks. “My brother Shiro and his partner Curtis actually own the place.” He says pointing up to reference the bar. At his words, Lance's brows shoot up in surprise.

Lance grabs Keith's shoulder causing him to look over at him “Woah actually?” Keith just nods, acknowledging. “That’s pretty cool.”

      “Yea, this place is really nice,” Pidge chimes in, looking up from their phone. “Our last bar was a total dump, the place was seriously falling apart.” They recounted in disgust, shivering at the memory.

      “Oh don’t remind me, the place had no A.C or good music.” Lance blurts

      “Sticky tables,” Hunk murmurs while wiggling his fingers in remembrance, an uncomfortable look on his face that Shay giggles at.

Keith laughs too,“Wow, sounds like it sucked.”

      “It was terrible,” Lance all about yells in exasperation making Keith laugh again.

      “Then why did you keep going,” He asks, causing Lance to sigh.

      “Every other bar in this area is packed,” Pidge pipes in.

Hunk nods in agreement, “Yea, cause there's a college and a university close together which causes a lot of students to end up living down here, so all the good bars around are always full to the brim.” Shay just nods along.

      “Hunk remember that old place on queens way that had that old drunk guy outside all the time?” Pidge starts up excitedly, turning towards Hunk a little. Already remembering the tale, Lance turns to Keith to see if he's fairing well. Smiling over at Pidges story, he must have noticed Lance look over and turned to face him. He smiles up at the Cuban boy, black baseball cap making him have to tilt his head up higher to see over the brim.

      “You and your friends are funny, you guys seem to get along well.” Keith states rather then asks, never breaking eye contact. Lance doesn’t look away either but closes his eyes when he giggles at his words. “Well, Pidge is 70% salt water and sarcasm. Hunk is the sweet to their savoury, and loves to laugh at jokes.” Lance smiles as he speaks, the affection for his friends honest and obvious. Keith pauses for a moment, then tilts his head cutely.

      “Well then what are you?” He asks, and Lance is caught off guard.

      “What do you mean?”

Keith looks over the table at Lance's friends chatting amongst themselves, then looks back to him.

      “If Hunk and Pidge are sweet and savoury, then what are you?” He asks simply, yet it has Lance frowning his brows, he doesn’t know. He shrugs.

      “I don’t know,” he can’t help but voice aloud. “It was just a little metaphor anyway, it doesn’t really matter.” He smiles easily. Keith huffs in amusement.

      “And when I was just about to think you might actually be smart,” He smiles cheekily, laughing as Lance does.

      “That was your first mistake.” Lance jokes.

      “One I promise not to make again,” Keith says, shoving Lance in the side with his shoulder, only for Lance to shove him back as they jump back into the main conversation.

 

**  
Keith's P.O.V

 

Earlier today

 

Keith got into the bar at 3:40 today even though he isn't really supposed to be there until 6:00. Shiro and Curtis don’t usually arrive until 4:30 ish so he figured he’d have some time to himself. He enjoys the empty bar. The usually big, loud, dark and full space turned echoey, empty and sunlit is an interesting sight to see. He decides to sweep the floors, purely out of lack of anything else to do, humming along to some made-up tone. He makes his way through the bar, sweeping under tables with chairs flipped on top, avoiding knocking them down. Somewhere along the line, the humming turns into singing, softly at first until his voice grows into an almost full-bodied performance.

      “So your a tuff guy, like it really rough guy, just can’t get enough guy chest always so puffed guy,” Keith sings, ending the line with a big gasp before continuing his singing with gyrating movements and broom in hand. Pulling it down into a dip he closes his eyes and sings into the top all sexy like.

      “I’m the bad guy…...Duh.” Then Keith's tiny body jumps into the air, dancing along to the music in his head. “Do do do do do do do,” all to the tune of Billie Elishe's bad guy as he dances around the broom, probably not sweeping incredibly well. “I’m the bad guy...duh.” he continues until he hears a considerably loud clearing of the throat coming from behind him. In pure unadulterated shock, Keith Shrieks like the man he is and drops the broom in the process. He whips around to find what looks like a highly amused Shiro watching his amazing performance for what was probably too long for Keith's liking. Once he registers he’s safe he lets a sigh escape his lips without a thought, hand placed over his chest, he leans over onto the closest table.

      “Jesus fucking Christ Shiro you scared the living hell out of me,” Keith says almost out of breath from his scare. Looking down at the floor because of his hunched position Keith hears rather then sees Shiro walk over to the table he is clutching too and pulls a chair from the top and flips it, tucking it under the table. Looking up, Keith watches as he continues to pull chairs down and tuck them beneath tables. After giving his brain cells a moment to stop quivering he stands up straight, breathing once again before too grabbing a chair, flipping it and placing it in its place.

      “So what’s got you in such a good mood?” Shiro can’t help but smirk as he asks, much to Keith’s dismay.

      “Must you ruin it?” Keith asks, completely ignoring his brother's question. Shiro just snorts in response as he flips another chair, but says nothing at first.

      “It’s that boy again isn’t it,” Shiro states rather than asks, and although Keith’s says nothing, his red ears betray him. Shiro sighs, having gotten his answer. “Keith you’re gonna get yourself hurt.” Shiro lectures as they move through the bar flipping chairs onto the floor. “I’ve been there man, you gain nothing chasing after straight boys.” Obviously intent on smothering his positive mood, Keith decides he won’t make it easy for him.

Pouting out his lips a bit Keith shrugs, “I’m not chasing after anybody.” He states truthfully, he knows he can’t change anyone’s sexuality, and he isn’t trying too. Though Shiro doesn’t look too pleased with this response.

            “So you're telling me that you haven’t been talking to him for weeks?” All though fairly level headed, Keith can tell he’s annoyed.

      “Yea we’ve been talking, we're friends,” Keith explains shrugging again, just as nonchalant as before.

      “Keith, I know what you think but at least wait a bit before you get too close.”

      “Why? So what I like him, it’s not even that serious.” Keith sort of mumbles out the words, “just wanted a hookup.” Shiro sighs.

      “Yeah okay, but then you saw him at the blades, and then you got his number. Recently you’ve been happiest when talking to him.” Shiro pushes out word after word hurriedly. “You think I can’t tell you’re not falling more?”

Keith groans letting his head fall back in frustration, “so what Shiro, we talk. I’m just getting to know him, that’s how people become friends no?”

      “I know that but Keith,” he tries but Keith just shuts him down.

      “I can control my own feelings okay, you don’t need to baby me,” Keith says, trying to keep his temper down but he feels his rage building.

      “Okay but Keith.”

      “This isn’t gonna be like Adam,” Keith shouts, looking up in time to see Shiro take a deep breath in. Although Shiro is good at keeping his composure, Keith can see the hurt on his face just by the mention of his name. Keith tries not to feel bad as the room falls silent.

Shiro lets out the breath he was holding, voice now lower when he breathes the words “I never said it was gonna be like that.” Keith now also calmer after the mention of Adam rubs his gloved hand over his arm.

      “You didn’t have too,” Keith knew he was right.

Having both stopped taking down chairs Shiro looks up from his iron tight grip on the chair in front of him. “Keith I’m just trying to help you from getting hurt.”

      “Okay well don’t,” is all he says. They finish taking down the rest of the chairs from the tables silently.

When they finish Shiro walks into the back room without a word. Keith knows that that mentioning Adam was a low blow, but he knows he's right and that's why Shiro’s being an overprotective mother. Adam was Shiro’s roommate after he moved out of their parents' place. Having only lived with Shiro for a couple of years Keith visited often. It didn’t take much for Keith to realize Shiro had feelings for Adam. Which was strange, mostly because at the time Shiro wasn’t out as gay yet. What happened between them was awful for Shiro, and when Adam died? Man, Keith didn’t think Shiro would ever be the same again. Thank god for Curtis, or Keith doesn’t know how Shiro would’ve gotten over it. Still, Keith isn’t Shiro and Lance isn’t Adam. Lance knows Keith is gay and although he’s cute and funny, Keith doesn’t even like Lance that much. He’s cool with being friends, he was really just looking for a fling, to begin with.

Sighing Keith decides not to feel guilty for bringing him back up, Shiro should’ve backed off if he didn’t want Keith to snap back. He trudges up the stairs of the stage and over to the guitar on its stand, not feeling guilty at all as he plops onto a stool. Slowly tuning his guitar completely from memory of the right notes he doesn’t notice when he starts to bounce his leg. I mean he told Shiro to back off and that he’s got a handle on it, it’s not his fault he didn’t listen. Besides, when has Keith ever liked anybody more than just a little. Like sure Lance is hot and funny, and he’s got a pretty smile and bright eyes. Like so whatever he’s goofy and clumsy and pure. Keith isn’t some school girl, and Shiro should have known that.

Playing random chords mindlessly, Keith nods along like he isn’t staring at the ground, lost in thought, thinking about the situation with Lance.

      “Hey, Keith!” He hears what sounds like Curtis’s voice shout at him. Stop playing, Keith looks up and focuses on Shiro’s boyfriend waving at him.

      “Oh, hey you’re here early,” Keith says as he takes the guitar strap off and returns the guitar to its stand.

      “What do you mean, it’s almost 5? The real question is why are you here early?” Curtis asks, shocking Keith quite a bit. How the fuck is it 5 o’clock already? How long had he been playing for?

      “Uh, you alright?” Curtis asks from the bar, having zoned out again Keith shakes his head a bit.

      “Yeah sorry, I just didn’t have anything better to do is all,” Keith says as he walks towards the bar, trying to calm whatever storm he had inside his mind. “Besides, why give me a key if I’m not gonna use it right?” He jokes, sitting at the bar while Curtis is at the cash register balancing the money. He laughs a little but doesn’t lookup.

      “I’ll remember that if I ever need you to close up without us then.” He says, lifting his eyes from counting just to flash him a smirk before continuing. Taking a deep breath Curtis breaths, “so where’s that love interest of mine?” Looking around with his hands on the counter. Looking back at Keith, Curtis ‘ohs’ silently before placing his elbow on the register and his chin in his hand, blue eyes peering over at him. “That reminds me, do you have any love interests in mind lately?”

Now Keith likes Curtis, honestly, he’s grateful for him. He trusts and is comfortable around him. He’s his brother's boyfriend, he’s helped both Shiro and him. He basically can rely on him for anything. The thing is though, he just isn’t subtle at all and Keith can’t help but feel the urge to choke him out cause you’ve gotta be kidding me?

      “Curtis?” Keith breathes the name, impressed by the lack of anger in his voice.

      “Yea keithie?” He says, far too chipper, Keith swears his eyes twitching.

      “Did Shiro set you up to this?” He asks calmly, and Curtis’s face goes into momentary shock before he scrunches his eyebrows in fake confusion, but Keith caught it.

      “Set me up to what? I don’t know what you’re talking about, I don’t even know where he is?” He tries but Keith is already groaning and covering his face in his hands. If there’s one thing Curtis is bad at, it’s lying. Why did Shiro even think this would work? Enjoying the press of his hands against his face, Keith just sits there like that for a while. “Hey, we're not trying to be annoying, we just don’t wanna see you hurt, okay?” Curtis says, voice now lower and more serious, a hand on his shoulder as Shiro would probably do. Keith sighs.

      “Yea I know but like damn, I still hardly know the guy,” Keith speaks, looking up causing Curtis’s hand to fall. “I’m not head over heels in love with him okay, you guys are just being ridiculous.” Keith rolls his eyes, but when he looks back at Curtis he looks genuinely concerned. What the fuck is up with them, like shit he’s one boy. Keith has shown interest in so many other boys, why is he different? Keith sighs again, “I’m gonna go for a walk.” Then without another word Keith gets up and walks towards the exit. Not looking back as he grabs his jacket off a table near the front before walking out the door.

**

The early November air in New York nips at his arms and neck as he stiffly walks down the street. He’s been wandering around for around 45 minutes and it's now past 6 pm. The sun is halfway set as the beginnings of winter are just starting to linger. He hasn’t been thinking much, just listening to music as he walks. But he can’t seem to stop the slightly darker mood from washing over him. Stupid Shiro, stupid Curtis, like fuck he knows he likes the guy but this is just so extra. He’s trying to be mature about this okay? Besides, they only really text each other every so often. Slowly they’re gonna stop talking and that’ll be that. He just enjoys their conversations, that's all. At least that's what he kept repeating to himself in his head anytime the music gets quiet enough for his mind to think. He’s on his way back to the bar seeing as he’s late for his shift, but he doesn’t think they need him desperately, seeing as the bar is still new and not many people are gonna be there at 6pm anyway. As he walks towards the bar he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulls it out as he walks and looks down at the notifications from Lance himself, and they keep coming.

         Lance: Keith I’m boooooooooooooooooord  
         Lance: Keitthhhhhhhh  
         Lance: Keith entertain me  
         Lance: KEITHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

         Keith rolls his eyes but a small smile slips onto his face. Despite all the annoyance he has caused between him and Shiro, Keith still likes talking to Lance.

         Keith: What could you possibly want me to do about it?

         Lance: Like i said  
         Lance: ENTERTAIN ME

         Keith: Entertain yourself, i have to go to work soon

         Lance: awe nooooooo, keithhhhhhhh  
         Lance: what am I supposed to do now, I’ve studied for like 3 hours already and finished my part of that STUPID group project i was telling you about.

         Keith: Go bother pidge or hunk

         Lance: I can’t  
         Lance: Pidge has barricaded themselves in their room  
         Lance: Something about a breakthrough in stem cell extraction in infants

         Keith: Um okay then. What about hunk?

         Lance: He’s been acting weird ever since his afternoon class  
         Lance: I tried asking him about it but he just giggled and skipped off.  
         Lance: Hunk is a big guy  
         Lance: Watching him literally skip away was far more entertaining than it should have been

         Keith: Ha oh wow. Well it looks like ur on ur own then buddy

         Lance: Keith no come on man don’t leave me like this  
         Lance: Keith?  
         Lance: Awe come on keith nooooooo

Keith chuckles and puts his phone and hands back in the pockets of his jacket. Looking ahead of him he sees the bar approaching. Watching as a man walks in, his once happier mood deflates a little. Hurring he approaches the bar and walks in. Now changed from when he first walked out, Voltron was far darker. The colourful lights shine down on the few patrons they had already and light music plays in the background. Keith B-lines for the staff doors, he takes off his jacket and puts his black apron around his waist, virtually blending into his now all-black outfit. Shoving his phone in his back pocket and pen and notepad in his apron pocket, Keith walks back into the bar. He checks in with Curtis instead of Shiro and then heads out to the few tables that have occupants. After a while of taking orders and serving food Keith’s busy mind completely forgets about his conversation with Shiro. As the night draws on the more people arrive. Curtis and Shiro advertised this place well on social media so although the place just opened, they have a decent amount of people showing up. Waiting by the Kitchen for a plate of nachos Keith feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out as it continues to go off Keith can see the many notifications from Lance as they continue to arrive.

         Lance: Keith omg tell me ur working at voltron tonight?  
         Lance: Keith don’t let me down man tell me u r  
         Lance: Ur not answering so i can assume ur working  
         Lance: Tell me ur not at the blades  
         Lance: Keith come on answerrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Rolling his eyes Keith replies. Not even a week ago Lance hardly messaged him first, and would never spam him. I guess he’s already grown comfortable with him, he doesn’t know how to feel about that.

         Keith: I’m working rn, what?

         Lance: At voltron?

         Keith: Yes lance at voltron, why?

         Lance: YEAKHJBRLFKWJEBEU  
         Lance: Um, i mean  
         Lance: Me hunk and pidge are heading over soon to grabs some drinks  
         Lance: So we can all hang

Keith can’t help but stare at the messages. So he was getting that excited because he wants to see him? Keith feels a pressure settle on his chest making him take deeper breaths. DING! The cook chimes the bell as he places the plate of chips on the counter, scaring Keith half to death and causing him to jump. Looking back down at his phone he replies.

         Keith: Yea sure, i have a break at 10.

And of course, he replies almost immediately.

         Lance: Perfect  
         Lance: See you then  
         Lance: :)

Keith tries to suppress the smile, but he admits its hard. His skin feels all tingly and his heart is beating faster. He all about skips over to table 7 with their nachos.

      “Nachos and guac for table 7.” He says and he places the large plate in the center of the group of men at the table, far more chipper than he probably was taking their order. Looking up to flash the men a smile before he leaves, Keith realizes he recognizes some of these guys. Like flipping a switch Keith has to stop his smile from dropping. “Enjoy your meal,” he forces out and quickly turns to leave, but is grabbed by the wrist. Looking down at his hand and then back to the man holding him Keith turns around, making the man let go.

      “Sorry, we just wanted a round of shots? Could you get that for us?” He says politely, but Keith isn’t buying it.

      “Oh yes of course,” he says in a fake chipper voice and leaves to go to the bar.

      “5 Tequila,” the man shouts after him. And it was a good thing that Keith was already turned the other way, or he would have seen the almost painful eye roll that Keith couldn’t even help if he tried. Those guys, and especially the one guy who grabbed him have been coming to the bar often recently. And every time that guy insists on Keith being his waiter. He’s been making passes at him for weeks and it honestly getting uncomfortable. Like Keith’s flattered or whatever but he really isn’t interested. Now he has to try and not be too annoyed and just get the men their drinks and get it over with.

He approaches the bar with the words “5 shots of tequila” on his tongue. He says this flatly without looking Shiro in the face. Unwanting of another confrontation with his brother. Keith takes out his phone so it looks like he's busy with something. Pulling up his messages with Lance, he reads them over. And then again. Looking up he reads the time as 8:43. Okay, so he has about an hour and 15 minutes before Lance is supposed to arrive. Keith feels simultaneously excited for him to arrive and aggravated that he has to wait so long. Opening his camera he looks his face over on the screen, seeing a red bump on the side of his four head he frowns at it. He has a black baseball cap in the back he can put on to cover it, yea that’s what he’s gonna do. Locking and looking up from his phone he finds Shiro right in front of him.

      “Why do you like staring silently at me?” Keith asks with a bored look and a raised brow. “Am I that attractive?”

Shiro laughs bitterly and crosses his arms. “More Like your just that funny looking.” Keith rolls his eyes. “You were smiling weirdly at ur phone and making strange faces, it’s not my fault you draw attention to yourself.” Shiro smirks cause he knows Keith knows he’s been caught. What he doesn’t know though is that Keith is mentally cursing him.

      “Stop analyzing me and do your job, where are my drinks?” Keith asks, but as he looks down at the table he finds a line of full shot glasses and falls quite. “Oh,” is all he says.

      “You were saying?” Shiro asks, like the dick he is.

Pushing off the table, Keith utters a quite “whatever” and walks to the side of the counter and pulls a tray from a stack and walks back. Grumpily he plops the shots on the tray.

      “Keith stop being difficult, I’m only worried about your wellbeing,” Shiro says darker than before but Keith is already lifting the tray and walking away. Sure Keith is annoyed, but he isn’t really that mad at Shiro. He just needs some time to cool off, and he thought he had, but that guy at table 7 re-sparked the annoyance in him. If Shiro is so concerned with his well being, he should stop sleaze bags like this guy from getting in.

Sikeing himself up, Keith plasters on his ‘work™’ smile and walks up to the table. “Five tequila shots,” The dark-haired boy says with that same fake smile before stepping back. “Is there anything else I can get you guys?” Keith asks out of politeness alone with his hands clasped in front of him.

      “Oh yea actually, I forgot we only have four people here today. We usually have my other buddy here with us but he's out of town. You wanna have the fifth shot with us.” Now Keith isn’t buying this ‘I don’t know how many people I’m with even though I’ve been sitting here for hours’ bullshit, but he doesn’t call him out and just shakes his head.

      “Sorry, I’m not allowed to drink on the job.” Keith denies with a forced laugh at the end.

      “Awe come on, it’s just one shot. On me.” At his words, Keith continues to shake his head but the man still holds the shot out to him.

      “I really-“ Keith tries weakly.

      “I insist.” Sighing, Keith smiles politely and takes the shot. It is only one, and Keith isn’t that much of a lightweight for it to really affect him. He joins the cheers and downs the drink with the group. Clearing his throat from the toxic burning liquid, he smiles back that the men as they cheer loudly. He collects the empty glasses on his tray before returning back to the bar for another round at the men’s request. He tells the order to Shiro and then flags down another waiter and ask them to deliver it. Walking behind the bar Keith pours himself a cup of some juice Shiro uses for mixing drinks to get that nasty tequila taste out of his mouth. Slugging that back he takes out his phone. 9:02, just an hour left. He sighs.

***

The bar gets busier as the night progresses, and because of that, Keith has been on his toes. A bachelorette party arrived around half an hour ago and he had to get another waitress just to help him carry all the stupid fruity drinks. Times like these when he’s dealing with 12 drunk girls being disruptive and loud as they clinging to him in attempts of flirtation does he truly understand just how gay he really is.

Just as the girl clutching his arm finally decides that she wants a gin and tonic (that Keith is definitely gonna have to make light, seeing how drunk this one already is) he looks down at his watch. 9:52, Immediately his heartbeat picks up. He looks back to the girl on his arm and swiftly slithers his arm free, causing her to pout but like, Keith doesn’t care at all. One order of Poutine, two orders of chips and dip, and 6 more dink’s later and Keith tries not to sprint to the kitchen. In the meantime, Keith tells Shiro his orders and tries to help from vibrating in place. He checks his watch again, 9:58, Lance is gonna be here soon. Looking at the door then back he shoves his hands in his apron pockets and plays with his pen, taking the lid on and off. Finally, Shiro finishes the drinks and Keith carries the tray over to the girls.

Having freed himself from the barricade of females once again he rushes to the kitchen to pick up the food. The little opening for the waiters to pick up the food is in a little hallway off to the side of the bar. Because it’s a little hidden by the darkness of the bar Lance doesn’t notice Keith as he walks past the hallway with Hunk and Pidge. Keith’s breath hitches as he sees the tanned boy walk across his line of view.

Ding, the cook hits the bell once more to signal that the food is finished. Once again scaring the crap out of him, Keith swears he can hear him snickering too. Snatching the three bowls of food, Keith balances them over to the drunk women. Finally, after bidding them a nice meal he turns around to find Lance sitting at the bar talking to Shiro. He can’t see his face but Keith knew it was Lance just by the outfit he saw that he was wearing when he walked passed. Black jeans and this adorable pink t-shirt with matching pink hat. Keith tries not to feel too attacked but how cute even the back of him looked. Yet despite being excited to talk to him, a shyness creeps up on Keith that has him squirming a bit. Deciding to just sit next to him and see what happens, Keith hitches his hat down further and strides right up to the bar and sits at the stool next to Lance.

Now, this is where a normal person would notify him of their presence right? You know like a “hey Lance you made it” sort of thing. So can someone tell me why he decides to just sit there next to the boy, mute? A little more than a little nervous, Keith can’t seem to find his voice, but he does catch their conversation.

      “Yea like, 30% gin and 70% tonic water. They also want specifically three ice cubes and no mint.” Lance says in a kind of aggravated voice.

      “Wow, that’s very specific.” Shiro laughs as he speaks but nonetheless starts making the drinks.

      “It’s not for me, it’s for my friend and their a little on the OCD side.” Lance laughs but Keith can feel him looking over at him. He has his head down so he’s sure Lance won’t be able to recognize him, which Keith seems to forget is NOT the goal.

      “So is there gonna be another live performance tonight?” Lance asks in a means of small talk, but Keith’s ears perk up.

      “Oh no, that’s really only on Saturdays,” Shiro says as he mixes Lances drinks. ‘And every other Friday,’ Keith can’t help but correct in his head grumpily.

      “Oh man what a shame, well maybe I could go up there and perform something.” Wait what? “Seeing as your other performer isn’t here,” Lance says to Shiro and Keith really wants to look over at him, but he doesn’t. Now that he’s just been sitting here quietly like a weirdo, he doesn’t know how to join the conversation without looking like an idiot.

      “Oh yea please, our guys is pretty annoying. Like what kind of performer only performs once a week?” ‘Twice every other week,’ Keith corrects again in his head as he glares at Shiro's hands, being the only things he can see. “Not to mention he’s stubborn,” Shiro says and Keith swears he can hear the smirk in his voice, the little shit.

      “Yea and who even has man ponytails?” Lance chimes in interrupting Keith’s mental cursing at his brother. Hey, Keith likes his ponytail.

      “Oh trust me, it’s better this way. Down it’s just some kinda long at the back, short at the front mistake.” Okay now Keith is offended, is Shiro really gonna make fun of him right to his face to Lance?

      “HEY!” Keith shouts and stands up, hands slamming on the bar. Surprisingly Lance does the same thing, slamming his hands on the bar, he also stands up but over his own voice, Keith hears.

      “KEITH HAS A MULLET?” Lance shouts with wide eyes and Keith immediately goes to defend his hair and personal style.

      “It’s not a-“ he starts but finds his voice cutting off. Sitting back down, If he thinks about it does qualify as a mullet doesn’t it? But he likes his long hair, he just doesn’t like it when it’s in his face, how is that bad? “So what I have a mullet, I just like it long.” Kieth shrugs, fiddling with the strap of his fingerless gloves. Lance also sittings back down in a huff next to him.

      “I can’t believe I’ve been deceived by a ponytail.” Lance groans dramatically and Keith elbows him in the side. Lance laughs and Keith doesn’t even try to stop the smile from cutting across his face. “We were just joking man, I just wanted your attention,” Lance says with a beautiful grin on his face and Keith wonders if he knows. knows that the things he says, even though simple, make his heart race and his chest tight. Keith raises his head higher due to the brim of his hat being so low and smiles up at the boy in front of him. So what he won’t like him back, this is nice too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I finally finished the second chapter, how do you like it? What happened between Adam and Shiro? How did Adam die? lol, I'm trying to build suspense so tell me if it's working. Also, do you guys like how I'm Writing Lance and Keith? Do you wanna see more Keith p.o.v's, or maybe someone else? Tell me all your theories and questions in the comments, and please if you enjoy I love kudos :) And of course, if there are any mistakes please let me know. 
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> xoxo


	3. Dark-haired Distractions

Nodding off once again only to snap his head back up before it hits his textbook, Lance sighs. Obviously not getting anything productive done he stands, rubbing at his eyes as he paces his living room. Notes thrown all over the coffee table and couch, the very textbook he had almost used as a pillow, lay forgotten on the floor. The mess of it all, kick-starting his neurotic need for cleanliness. Groaning with his frustration, he walks away into the kitchen, in desperate need of more caffeine.

 

Lance has been preparing for this presentation in his managerial communications class and was just about done when he realized he was missing a whole section from his assigned category. It's been 4 hours and he still doesn't know how to incorporate this new missing piece into his presentation, never mind the overall conclusion that  _already_  took him two days to perfectly word. Now sufficiently stressed, seeing as he still has 3 other assignments to work on and a test to study for, Lance is in full-blown panic mode. Which sucks because he just can't seem to get any work done.

 

Pouring his coffee, he hardly adds any sugar before he starts sipping at it. A change of scenery is desperately needed, he thinks dejectedly. He leans against his counter as possible places to go flicker through his mind:

 

the library? his campus? That coffee house up the street?

 

All good options, but Lance feels like he needs a break before he's fully able to bury himself in his work again. Suddenly a thought crosses his mind and he turns to check the clock on the oven.

 

**11:43 pm**

 

They should still be open. As his next plan of action filters into his head, he stands upright. Quickly, he takes a huge gulp from his mug and places it down. Running up to his room, he shoves a sweater over his head and changes into the same black cargo pants he's been wearing for a week. Running down the stairs two at a time, he grabs his keys and his phone takes another swig from his mug and runs out the door.

 

Being walking distance from his apartment, Lance shoves in his headphones as he power walks down the lamp-lit streets. Hands in his pants pockets, the need for more layers just now crossing his mind as the cool November air pushes against his frame. Desperate for relief from the cold as fast as possible, he speeds down the lamp-lit streets.

 

Finally turning into the bar, Lance scans the room for a familiar-looking mullet. Taking in the darkroom before him, Lance instinctively starts to walk towards the bar. Eyes darting around the room, knowing Keith would probably be serving tables. Lance sits at a stool continuing his search, neck craning over his shoulder uncomfortably.

 

A thought crosses his mind that would have been more helpful had he thought of it sooner.

 

'What if he isn't working today?' His heart plummets.  _Shit_. Sighing, he turns his head back to look down at the counter in front of him. Damn it he was too excited, he should've messaged him first. Besides just showing up here again without notice would be pretty weird right? Lance sighs, he got ahead of himself and now he's here for no reason.

 

      "Ehm," Someone clears their throat from in front of him. Head snapping up to meet Shiro's, Lance is surprised to come face to face with another man. Dark skin, dark hair, and totally scarless, Lance is surprised to find someone completely different behind the bar.

 

Brows scrunching in confusion, Lance can't help but say, "you're not Shiro." This new man erupts into laughter, bracing himself on the counter as he tries to catch his breath.

 

      "Um, no, I guess I'm not." He says with a gentle sigh. "Is that who you're looking for? Cause my boyfriend isn't in today." He smiles as he speaks, the warm sight reminding him of Hunk. This new information now clicking in his head, he realizes he's heard of this man.

 

      "Oh, you're Curtis!" Lance exclaims, pointing at the man in realization. He laughs again in response with a nod.

 

      "That would be me, are you looking for Shiro?" Curtis asks with a tilt of his head. Lance frowns his brows at the question.

 

      "What, no-no." He shakes his head

     

      "Well then who are you looking for?" Curtis questions, obviously find Lance amusing.

     

      "Well, I'm tryna find-"

 

      "Lance?"

 

Lance turns to the sound of his name to find Keith standing in front of him with a tray under his arm.

 

      "Oh, Keith," Lance says, and he can feel the smile pulling at his lips. Black apron over his already black outfit and hair tied back, Keith looks just like every other waiter here. Yet Lance smiles wide and honest at the sight of him in the dim bar.

 

      "What are you doing here?" He asks adjusting the tray to stay propped between his hip and his outstretched arm, body leaning against the bar counter. Lance turns in his stool to face his friend, happy to see he is in fact working today.

 

      "I was studying for exams but I felt like my eyes were gonna roll out of my head, so I thought I'd pay you a visit at work." Lance says easily, rolling his eyes as he explains. "I hope you don't mind." He says casually, but the weight behind the question is heavy on his chest, hoping his company isn't unwanted.

 

      "Oh no, I'm glad to have a break." he sighs, tired. "Grateful, actually," Keith speaks with a roll of his head and shoulders, cracking and popping the stiff joints. Lance follows the actions with his eyes. "Curtis is that cool with you?" Keith says over to the man who Lance honestly forgot was still there. Turning to see his response Lance is surprised to find him looking at him. Having been caught, Curtis smiles and clears his throat awkwardly.

 

      "Yeah no, you haven't had your break yet. Plus its died down for tonight so just take the rest of the night off." He says with a wave of his hand, shooing him to leave.

Keith's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, "wait really?" Keith stutters out, placing his tray on the counter. As if to prove his point Curtis takes the tray away and places it under the bar.

 

      "Yes, you're always skipping breaks. You need to chill," Curtis says before an idea must have come to him seeing as he turns around to retrieve something from the shelves. "In fact," he mutters as he pulls two shot glasses from a shelf and places them on the counter in front of them. Leaning down he snatches a bottle of liquor with a spout at the end and starts to fill the small glasses. "Takes these on the house." With the small glasses filled with a clear liquid, Lance can only assume is vodka, Lance looks back at Curtis and then to Keith.

 

Definitely surprised as well, Keith squints over at the darker man. "Okay," Keith mumbles as he reaches for the glass, "thanks."

 

Lance grabs his and they raise their glasses in silent cheers, both sharing 'sure, free booze' looks before downing the liquid.

 

Yup, definitely vodka.

 

Clearing his throat a bit Lance places the shot back down next to Keiths, only for Curtis to refill the glass before he even let's go. Looking over to Keith, Lance watched as he just shrugs and downs the drink. Deciding not to question it either, Lance downs the second shot as well. Feeling that pleasant buzzing feeling warm his body, he places the shot down once more.

 

      "Okay good, now get lost." Curtis says, flicking his wrist at the two of them. Looking back over to Keith, the two sit up and walk to a random table at one of the corners of the bar. Looking around, Curtis wasn't wrong in that there weren't that many people around. With it being a Wednesday night and all.

 

      "That was weird, I don't know what's up with him," Keith says as the two reach a booth and slide in. Lance just shrugs half-heartedly.

 

      "Free booze is free booze. Besides he seems nice enough." Lance says, sighing once he's sat within the cozy booth.

 

      "Yeah, he's a good guy. He's kinda exactly what Shiro needs ya know?" Keith shares looking back over to where the bar is, fingers playing with a pen he must of had in his apron. "Though he's a total dork." He says with a snort, ducking his head as he does. Lance laughs a little with him.

 

      "What do you mean?" Lance presses, worried that the conversation might run out now that they're speaking face to face. Though he's grateful for the slight buzz, calming any nerves. Keith just looks over at him before snorting again, covering his mouth with his hand.

 

      "Okay, so you wanna know how they met?" He says, smile wide on his face as he waits in anticipation to tell his story.

 

      "Well if it's that funny lay it on me."

 

      "Okay, so Shiro had a friend who was volunteering for this renaissance fair right? And they needed more people to act as extras so he asked Shiro if he would do it." Keith explains with this sort of light tone in his voice, obviously excited about what he was saying, in turn making Lance more interested as well. " They dress him up and teach him some easy old-timey talk to use if he's spoken to. So at the fair, he was seated at this super long table as part of the royal court or whatever. Then when they announce the arrival of the king, in walks Curtis, dress to a T with a fur cloak and a crown and everything." Lance laughs at the explanation, not really expecting this to be the story he was told. "And remember they're supposed to stay in character, so Curtis sits at his throne and the people at the table are meant to each give the king a gift. Shiro was given a gift before that he was meant to give to him but when it came to be his turn," Keith laughs at the thought. "When Shiro walks up to give Curtis his gift, Curtis slaps it out of his hand." Giggling as he speaks in a way the Lance can't help but mimic. "He grabs Shiro by the chin and says in this posh British accent, and this I quote.  _'tis this Bawcock be thy only gift I shall receive, for he shall be thy Hertis Rote, for if thee wishes so._ '" Keith recites in this fake Shakespearean accent, hardly holding in his laughter. Lance laughs through his confusion.

 

      "The hell does that mean?" Lance questions through the smile on his face.

 

      "Basically that Shiro's fine as hell and that he's is down to fuck if Shiro is." Keith laughs some more through his explanation, covering his mouth as he talks. Lance laughs along with him.

 

      "And what did he say?" Lance asks, tone just as light as he feels.

 

      "Well, he didn't understand what he said either so he just says 'huh'!" Keith explains, breaking into another little fit of laughter, hand coming to cover his face. Clearing his throat he continues, "they became friends soon after, but it wasn't till almost three years later when Shiro finally found out Curtis liked him."

 

Lance can't help the gasp. "Oh wow," surprised by how long it took for the couple to come together. "And he was pinning after him that whole time?" Lance questions and gasps again when Keith nods his head. "Oh wow, poor guy." Though Lance could relate to the feeling. Keith nods in agreement, eyes going distant for a moment before flickering back to Lances.

 

      "But they finally ended up together, and a year later they bought this place." Keith speaks, holding up his hands as he gestures to Voltron, causing Lance to smile, finding the story interesting, to say the least.

 

      "And did you start working here right away?" Lance inquired, resting his chin in his palm.

 

      "God, I basically helped build the thing," Keith says with a roll of his eyes which Lance huffs at.

 

      "That sounds nice though, you and your brother seem close." Lance smiles, he's decided that he likes being with Keith, he's easy to talk too. And as this soft fond look filters onto Keith's face, the feeling only grows.

     

"Yeah, he's always looked after me." Keith says, smiling to himself, eyes down. He fiddles with his pen some more, obviously shy about his bond with his brother.

 

      "Well, I myself have five other siblings," Lance says proudly, laughing as Keith's head shoots up and eyes bulge.

 

      " _Five siblings?"_

 

      "Yup, car rides were a nightmare." Lance rolls his eyes with a light-hearted laugh. "But I love them all." He huffs with a small tilt of his head. "Sometimes," he says honestly, but smiles when he gets Keith to laugh. "The youngest are the twins, Mathew and Morgan. Little devils they are," Lance explains. And as he names all his brothers and sisters he feels his chest swell pleasantly. He loves talking about his siblings, though he hardly sees them as much as he'd like. "Noah and Sabrina are the eldest, followed by me and Veronica, then the twin demons." Keith laughs at his phrasing but otherwise just stares at him in what Lance can only categorize as disbelief.

 

      "What's it like?" Keith breathes, eyes sorta wide in a confusing expression. Lance feels his face scrunch.

 

      "What do you mean?"

 

      "What's it like having so much family?" Keith questions and Lance can feel the innocent curiosity behind his words.

 

      "Well, mostly a lot of fighting and arguing. You don't always get along and you don't always agree with one another. There's a lot of picking sides and secrets." Lance explains, trying to find the words to describe his relationship with his siblings. "And sometimes things happen to try and push you apart." Lance says thinking of Veronica, "but if your close like we are, then you can depend on them for anything." Lance finishes with a small smile. Noticing his attention had fallen to focus on the table in front of him, Lance looks up. His eyes immediately lock with Keith's. He has this sort of expression on where you know he listened to every word you said and it kind of catches Lance off guard, he blinks, eyes shifting. Looking away Keith clears his throat.

 

      "That sounds nice," Keith says leaning back in his seat. "I feel that way about Shiro, he's all I have so we look out for each other, ya know." Keith smiles small with a shrug, hands still fidgeting with his pen. "It's just interesting to hear about big families," Keith kind of mumbles before looking up to meet Lances' gaze with a shrug. "I just never had that ya know." he says with these sort of eyes that just suck you in and keep you there, and Lance was finding it hard to focus with them so honest and wide right in front of him.

 

      "Well honestly it was more chaos than anything else," Lance admits with a shrug, leaning back in his seat like one would lean into the shade to escape the force of the sun. Keith laughs at this and Lance smiles. "One time when I was 9, me and Sophia got this tie-dye kit from a birthday party we went to. It was around Christmas time, and we were in the living room just tie-dying away, with our bare hands might I add." Lance emphasizes by showing Keith his hands as if he can see the green and purples. "Soph had this big tub, but I had an old towel I was working on. So when we finished our shirts we went and hung them out on the patio outside and came back to clean up." Lance feels himself wince at what happens next. "It's important to know that we had very nice light wood floors, my mom loved them and had them polished often. So when I lifted up this towel, somehow this crazy tie-dye had leaked through the towel and onto the floor, leaving this massive green stain." Lance explains holding his hands around shoulder length apart to show how large it was. Kieth winces too.

 

      "Yikes"

 

      "I know, and it only gets worse." Lance huffs short at the memory. "We tried everything we could to get this stupid green stain off the floor, and although we were able to make it lighter, it was still fairly noticeable. Not wanting to get in trouble Soph had this idea to hide it under the Christmas tree that was like a foot next to the stain.' Lance remanences, but in a cringing at his younger self sort of way. "At the time I thought it was genius, but thinking back, two scrawny little 9 and 11-year-olds moving a 10 foot, fully decorated Christmas tree isn't the best idea." Lance laughs half-heartedly, covering his face with his hands as Keith speaks.

 

      "You guys tried to move a 10 ft tree?" Keith gasps from in front of him. Lance just nods.

 

      "Tried and succeeded," Lance corrects looking up.

 

      "Oh my god, you guys actually moved it?" Shocked, Keith leans forward in his seat. "I would have thought for sure you would have tipped it." Keith says in disbelief, making Lance wince.

 

      "Well, you wouldn't be wrong?" Lance says almost in question, watching the horror grow on Keith's face. He buries his face in his hands again.

 

      "IT FELL?!" Keith almost shrieks

 

      "Yes it fell, of course it fell!" Lance almost screams in embracement, hands coming out in front of him as he speaks. "It was so fucking large that it fell and smashed the glass table like two meters away too." Lance can hardly laugh even though it was almost 15 years ago, just whining at the mess of it all. Keith gasps and covers his mouth with his hands.

 

      "Oh my god LANCE!" Keith says his name like the event just transpired and he should have known better. Bracing his hands on the table as he leans towards him.

 

      "I've never run faster in my entire life," Lance says at the memory, the feeling of his stomach dropping still familiar. "We hid in the basement under the stairs as everyone looked for us." Keith shakes his head, despite the smile pulling at his lips. It's small and natural on his face. The sight makes him want to smile too. So he does. In fact, he smiles for their whole conversation. Never once wavering until Curtis comes over to their table, telling them the bar is closed and that he's gotta lock up. Blinking rapidly, Lance feels his brows scrunch.

 

      "Oh my god, what time is it?" He asks in pure shock. Sitting up and pulling out his phone from his pocket, he turned it on, his eyes bulge at the time. "Oh wow, it's already 2?" Lance voices his shock out loud, turning to Keith to see a similar look of shock.

 

      "Oh wow, time really flies." Keith says, yawning at the end of his sentence. Bent arm coming up behind his head as he stretches his muscles in the dim bar. Deciding to look away, Lance watches as Curtis and a couple of other staff put chairs up on the tables.

 

      "So do you have to work again tomorrow?" Lance asks as he scans the room.

 

      "Yeah but not until twelve, thank Christ," Keith says with a sigh, rolling his shoulders so they pop. "Ugh, but I'm not gonna get home till like 4:30, I just wanna sleep." Hearing how tired Keith is through his voice, Lance feels his heart hurt a little for him. He hadn't known Keith was so tired or that he still had work tomorrow. If he hadn't shown up out of nowhere, Keith could have gone home. Lance feels his nagging guilt pull at his chest and an idea crosses his mind.

 

      "You could sleepover?" Lance feels himself ask before his brain even has a chance to process the offer. Keith freezes in place, just blinking at him from the other side of the table.

 

      "What?" He asks. Lance feels his face get hot at his random outburst. Not expecting to voice his thoughts aloud, but also not regretting the unconscious decision, Lance rubs the back of his neck.

 

      "I mean, it takes you so long to get home, and you look so tired." Lance shyly reasons, he doesn't know why inviting Keith over feels like this big deal. Friends have sleepovers, that's normal. Lance starts to pick at his nails. "Besides I live like two blocks from here, you could spend the night and then leave in the morning after a proper night's sleep." He doesn't really know why his heart pounds as he waits for Keith's answer. But can blame it on wanting the night to last longer. He likes spending time with Keith, besides, Lance is the reason he's not already on his way home, he feels bad. "So whatcha say?"

 

      "Uh," is what Keith says. Hand rubbing at his upper arm as he looks out at the bar. Facial expression not really looking positive. "I'd like too, it's just I have my uniform at home and I wasn't really planning on staying out." Keith says fidgeting, seeming far more uncomfortable compared to only moments before. Hands under the table, Lance can hear rather than see the clicking of his pen cap being snapped on and off.

 

      "Yeah, no it's cool." Lance smiles easily despite his disappointment. Maybe it's too early in their friendship for him to be inviting him to sleep over, especially when he's never been. Plus he has work tomorrow and just finished working tonight, he must be tired. "Maybe another time then, I get that you probably just wanna go home." Lance smiles again to reassure he's not offended, he gets it. "We should go through, poor Curtis is starting to burn holes into the side of your head." Lance points out, having seen the glaring man through his peripherals. Keith looks across the bar, finding Curtis broom in hand and glare in place. Lance laughs as Keith sticks out his tongue at his boss, but laughs harder at Curtis's surprised look.

 

The two get up from their seats and Keith leads them to the back room so he can pick up his jacket and stuff before heading out. The two talk easily about whatever seems to come up, conversation flowing from one thing to the next. They retrieve Keith's belongings and start their walk to the bus stop. Although Keith insists on going along, Lance insists that he can't stop him from coming, so the two banter all the way down the street to the closest bus stop.

 

Checking his phone for when the next bus will arrive, Keith grimaces, "16 minutes." Slumping onto the bench adjacent to the bus stop, Keith sighs as he shoves his phone back into his coat pocket. Laughing a little at his pouting friend, Lance takes a seat on the cold metal bench.

 

      "That's not so bad for 2 am actually," Lance tries to lighten and smiles when he hears Keith huff in response.

 

      "I guess," He says absentmindedly, slouching some more in his seat. After a moment he turns his head to face Lance, hands in his coat pockets. "One time I've waited 45 mins. I didn't get home until 5 am that day." Keith laughs lightly before sighing again, "so I guess you're right."

 

Although seeming at peace with this fact enough to joke about it, Lance couldn't find this information laughable. This whole back and forth thing sounds like it really sucks, especially so late at night. Lance almost offers to give Keith a ride home when his mind stops him. If he doesn't want to stay over maybe he doesn't want Lance to drive him either. Although it would be so easy for him to help, Keith doesn't seem to want it. They talk mindlessly as they wait together but Lance can't push this thought from his mind. After a while, Lance can't help but ask.

 

      "If you don't mind me asking, why do you do all this?" At his words, Keith's face frowns in a sort of tired way.

 

Hesitating momentarily Keith asks, "do what?" Confusion laced in his tone.

 

"Work so hard and so often. Why do you travel so far? Just why do you do all of this when it's obviously so hard?" Lance asks, and as the words spill from his mouth, he wishes he could suck them back in. What the hell is he saying? Who does he think he is to question this guy's entire life? Obviously taken aback, Keith just blinks. What exactly does he even expect him to say in response to that? He looks away, gaze drifting to the concrete below them. "You know never mind?" Lance tries waving his hands frantically, not really wanting to put Kieth on the spot like that. "That was super rude of me to just question you like-."

 

      "I don't know." Keith interrupts. Caught completely off guard, Lance stills.

 

      "Wha-"

 

      "I guess I don't know why I do all of this." Keith's smile is small then, not really happy either. Lance can't help but be confused, if he doesn't know, then why? The silence around them defining behind the quiet hum of the lamp lights and the sound of their breathing.

 

A sigh easies its way into the night. Breath coming out in a fog as he looks down the empty street. "I guess I've just been distracted by life." He admits, Hands coming together as he leans his elbows on his knees. "To focused on just doing what I have to do, I guess I never wondered why I'm doing it." Voice even but tired despite the heavy topic. Lance hates himself for even asking, but he can't help but be shocked by Keith's transparency. Feeling as though he too does what he thinks must be done without question. I guess everyone does. Just focused on surviving rather than living.

 

Just then the bus pulls around the curve of the road, the noise of it breaking through the silence of the night. They both look up as it lurches towards them. Standing Keith turns back towards him, hands still stuffed in his leather jacket and head covering the closest light, casting him in a shadow. "Thanks for waiting with me." Lance hears his voice say, watches as his body walks onto the bus and sits within it. And as he watches him roll down the dark road, he can't help but wilt a little.

 

He says it because he couldn't help his new friend with his struggles. That he's gonna go home and sleep or study, but Keith will still be travelling. That he ended their conversation on such a dark note, or that his sleep deprivation was finally starting to eat at him. But as he watches as the bus turns onto the next street, disappearing from view, it's the now empty bench beside him that has him sighing. And as he gets up to start his walk back home, he can still hear the echoes of Keith's laughter in his now ringing ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, guys. FINALLY! SHE IS FINISHED! I'm so sorry this update took so god damn long, I have recently gotten a job and have been busy, but in all honesty, it was just me. I actually wrote 6k+ words of another chapter but decided I wanted to write something before that which is this chapter here. Meaning a longer wait time, but also meaning the next chapter will come soon, after some serious editing. I actually have a question for you guys, do you like the extra spacing between paragraphs, or do you like them closer together? If you can, please comment how you prefer to read. Other then that, I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I honestly really liked writing her. Please leave kudos, and comment on your favourite parts and anything yall wanna see Lance and Keith get up too, cause a gurl is honestly running out of bonding ideas. Anyways 
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> xoxo


	4. Midnight Milkshakes

Lance once again shifts in bed, turning his body over to face the dark expanse that is his bedroom wall. It usually takes him a while to nod off, but Lance has been blindly waiting in the dark for sleep to envelope him for some time now and he’s growing restless. Lance’s stress over his manage com presentation has festered into an illogical paranoia of failure that can really only grow seeing as he's finished and prepared, just nervous as hell and emotionally fucked. Not to mention his finance prof is being a dick at marking and really isn’t giving him the grades he 100% deserves. Lance is honestly just fed up with the whole college experience and generally frustrated. A feeling he doesn’t seem to be alone in, seeing as Pidge has been swamped with classes too. They’ve also been interning under some prof at this university close by, making them crazy busy and somehow even more sleep deprived.

 

Lance would never admit it, but he's really missing them. They’re never home anymore and when they are, they’re deep in an exhaustion coma, only emerging for frozen hash browns and leftovers. He would try and latch full force onto Hunk, (at least more than usual) if the stud muffin would just stop spending so much time with his girlfriend Shay. He’s over at hers right now, doing god knows what, leaving Lance alone. He really is happy for them, they’re literally the cutest couple Lance has ever seen and they bless his terrible vision every Tuesday at 11:00 during their shared class.

 

Right now though, Lance is by himself.  _Alone_  in their shared apartment,  _alone_  when he's feeling lonely.

 

_Alonealonealone!_

 

He sighs dramatically, tossing and turning sleepless in his bed. After much silent deliberation, he decides to go on his phone, he doesn’t have class tomorrow anyway.

 

Lance groans loudly as the bright screen burns his unexpecting eyes. He snaps them shut in an attempt to stave off the stinging beneath his lids. After several moments he’s able to scroll through his socials mindlessly. He questions whether messaging Keith is a good idea but immediately thinks better of it. Keith has been super busy as well, hopping from place to place, working his butt off. Lance has somehow seen him a couple of times in the last couple of weeks even though he works full time at both The Blades and Voltron. He lives closer to the blades, yet he still travels all the way down here to work at the bar. Every time he’s seen him, Lance offers Keith to stay for the night or to drive him home, but Keith is stubborn and always refuses.

 

So Lance lays in bed, unable to sleep for some unholy reason and with no one to keep him company. Not to be dramatic but moments like these make Lance wonder if someday everyone will be too busy for him. Like slowly everyone will just move on with their lives leaving him behind. Lance sighs, he knows he’s overreacting but he can’t help but think these things when it already seems to be happening. Hunk being preoccupied with Shay and Pidge busy with work, Lance is left alone. He’s not really close with anyone else but Hunk and Pidge, so if they leave him behind who will he have? Keith doesn’t even like him enough to come over, and him and Allura aren’t that close anymore either. Sighing, Lance refreshes twitter for the millionth time only to scroll down to see the same posts, feeling all kinds of bored and lonely at the cursed hour of 3:13 am. Suddenly he receives a message. Already surprised, he’s shocked to see it’s from Keith.

 

**Keith:** **_Lance are you awake?_ **

 

Surprised, but eager for attention, Lance responds. A tired smile pulling at his lips.

 

**Lance:** **_lol yea whats up?_ **

 

Keith replies almost immediately.

 

******Keith** **_: Oh thank god, where do you live again?_ **

 

Lance just blinks blankly at the message, drowsy and confused.  _Why does he want to know that?_

 

**Lance:** **_uh, what?_ **

 

**Keith:** **_Omg Lance im literally dying just tell me where u live_ **

 

******Keith:** **_i'm coming over_ **

 

At this Lance feels his eyes open wider. Definitely more awake then he was previously, he sits up in bed, frowning down at his phone.

 

**Lance: WHAT?**

 

**Keith: LANCE**

 

**Lance: Um, okay?**

 

Lance sends Keith his address but he can’t help but blink dumbly at the conversation before him.

 

**Keith:** **_k._ **

 

K?

 

The hell? Is he coming? Like right now? Lance has invited Keith over so many times and every time he declines, why the hell did he demand to come now? At 3 am no less? Mind working too hard for such a cursed hour, Lance gets out of bed, looking around his room as if the answers to all his questions would be written on the walls or on the floor or something. He decides he’ll just stay up a while and see if he comes, and if he doesn’t he’ll just go to sleep, hopefully. Walking into the kitchen with a blanket over his shoulders, Lance decides to put on the kettle. He’ll make some tea as he waits.

 

Just as he starts to pour the boiling water into mugs, a soft knock comes from his door. Tired and slow but still very awake, Lance makes his way over to the now banging door. Swinging it open, Keith stumbles forward a bit, head down.

 

        “Christ,” Keith mutters as he tries to regain his balance, having probably been leaning on the door. Looking at him Lance can’t help but wince. Keith looks at him for a moment, tired eyes staring at him as he stands back up. Blinking he lets out an empty laugh, “that bad huh?” Lance just steps aside with wide eyes as he comes stumbling in. Keith had the darkest, largest eye bags Lance has ever seen on a living person in his life. And he's friends with Pidge, who once tried to convince him that sleep wasn’t actually needed by the body and they were all being tricked by the government. Mind you they hadn’t slept in 2 days and was starting to go a little nuts. Closing the door, Lance turns to see the profile of Keith as he stares through the moonlit apartment. Knowing This would happen, Lance walks up next to him.

 

        “I know what you’re thinking.” He starts as he too stares at his apartment through the darkness.

 

        “That this whole time you’ve been fucking rich as fuck,” Keith says sort of out of breath. Lance can’t help but cringe at his words. He doesn’t like being called rich, all this money is his dad’s, and his dad...

 

        “It’s family own, my dad has had this apartment for years and had paid it off before I was even born. When I needed a place close to school, he recommended this.” Lance explains gesturing with his hands. He walks up the short steps that lead to the main floor, trying to get Keith to follow him into the apartment. Turning around when he hears he isn’t, he watches Keith as he inspects the high ceilings and wooden floors. “Keith it’s not that big a deal,” Lance tries to push, but the boy just snorts as he finally, slowly starts to walk towards him.

 

        “You say that like a place like this doesn’t cost millions.” Keith says gruffly as he struggles up the four steps. “And you own it,” Keith says matter of factly as he reaches him. Looking down, Lance turns and walks towards the living room, Keith follows.

 

        “My dad owns it,” He corrects. They walk into the open space that is Lance's living room, moonlight floods in from the huge floor-length windows on the far side of the room. Gesturing for him to sit down, Lance then runs to the kitchen as Keith drags his body across the floor and onto the large L shaped couch. Lance grabs the tea he made for them, blanket dragging behind him as he does. Questions of why he finally decided to visit are on this tip of his tongue as he returns, only to be stopped in his tracks by Keith dead asleep, lying face-first on his couch.

 

Lance can’t help but laugh, walking closer. One leg hanging off the edge of the couch, throw pillows making for an uneven sleeping surface as the face of a completely knocked out Keith squish into the cushions. Lance sets down the mugs and starts to remove the pillows from underneath him, throwing wherever. Pushing his body fully on the couch, Lance stuffs a throw pillow under his head and pulls the blanket from around his shoulders and covers Keith in the soft material. Having not so much as stirred in his sleep, Lance crouches down to look Keith's face over, trying to see if he at least looks comfortable. His black hair, escaped from its usual style, freely cascades over his face and shoulders. Despite the  _mullet_ shape, Lance admits the length is impressive. With an almost visible softness that Lance can’t help but touch. In the dim light, Lance raises a hand, moving some strands from over his face with a finger, revealing pale skin and squished cheeks. Lance can’t help but note how peaceful he looks.

 

Finally stepping back he smiles at Keith’s sleeping form, still finding it funny that he passed out as soon as he hit the couch. He scoops up the mugs, deciding he no longer wanted his tea and pours them out in the sink before heading upstairs to his room. Climbing into bed, Lance welcomes the sleepy feeling with open arms. And as he finally drifts off, a small smile stretches at the corner of his lips almost unconsciously.

 

_~~~_

 

_Walking down the street, Lance swings his arms. The weather is nice and he’s got a hop in his step. Looking around at the many shops in this seemingly unrecognizable town, Lance spots an ice cream parlour and decides what would make this moment even better would be a milkshake._

 

_Skipping over to the shop he swings the door open, sauntering through as it chimes his arrival. Lance walks over to a stool at the fifties styled bar, sitting down next to the only other man there._

 

_Digging the bell to alert the waiter, Lance swings his feet, humming while he waits. Not even a minute passes when a woman in a 50’s style waitress outfit comes rushing out. Lance smiles to the woman and she smiles back at him. Although the woman looks a lot like Hunk in a red wig and makeup, Lance doesn’t seem surprised by it._

 

_“Hello hun, can I take your order?” The waitress resembling Hunk asks him in a scratchy high pitched voice. As she does she pulls out a notepad and pen, ready to take his order. Lance smiles up at the waitress all the same._

 

_“Can I have a strawberry milkshake please?” He asks, legs swinging as they dangle. The waitress nods with a grin before turning and walking through the double doors from which she came, hips swaying as she leaves. Lance drums at the table with his hands, in a cheerful mood as he patiently waits. He looks over at the guy next to him and smiles when he peeks over at him too._

 

_“Hello there mister, the names Lance.” He introduces, sticking out his hand in a means of greeting. The man just stares at the outstretched hand a moment, almost like he was debating whether or not to shake it. Seeming to cave he places his hand in Lance’s, shaking once._

 

_“Hey,” he says before lifting his cup up to his lips. Hesitating a moment, he doesn’t look over to Lance when he says “I’m Keith” and takes a sip from his cup. Lance smiles at the name like he was told a secret._

 

_“Hiya Keith,” Lance says as he glances over to the counter in front of him, only to find his strawberry milkshake right there in front of him. “Woah, that was fast.” Lance exclaims marvelling at the pink drink. Heald in a lovely tall glass cup with whipped cream and a cherry on top, Lance licks his lips in anticipation. Lifting up the drink to take a sip from the blue bendy straw he pauses. Squinting at the red cherry, he frowns a bit._

 

_“Don’t like cherries?” Keith asks from beside him. Lance glances over at him to find him already looking his way. Lance shakes his head in agreement, watching as Keith’s eyes flicker from him to the cherry and back. Lances eyebrows shoot up._

 

_“Would you like mine?” Lance questions skeptically and watches as Keith hesitates at his question. Looking back and forth from the cherry and his face, Lance laughs at his struggle. Leaning over, Lance picks up Keith's spoon and scoops up the cherry sitting perfectly atop the whipped cream, placing it on the serviette in front of him. Surprised by his actions, Keith watches Lance. Looking down at the cherry, Keith slowly picks up the same spoon Lance had and scoops it up. Looking back over at Lance, Keith eats the red fruit, smiling. Lance turns back to slurp at his milkshake. Taking a sip Lance can’t help but moan at the taste, this is probably the best milkshake he’s ever tasted._

 

_“Oh wow, this is amazing,” Lance says quickly before going in for another taste._

 

_“Oh yeah?” Keith says absentmindedly with a bit of a laugh. Lance takes the words seriously though._

 

_“Hell yea! It’s amazing, you gotta have one Keith.” Lance speaks around slurping at his straw, he can’t seem to get enough of this amazing flavour._

 

_“I don’t like strawberry shakes,” Keith says, in a means of excuse I’m sure. Lance laughs._

 

_“You can have chocolate then,” He supplies._

 

_“I’m lactose intolerant,” Keith reply’s_

 

_“Vegan ice cream then,” Lance pushes light-heartedly. Keith just sighs, placing his coffee onto its Saucer. Looking over at him, Lance just grins innocently. Shaking his head in what he assumes is defeat, Keith rolls his eyes._

 

_“Okay, I’ll have a vegan, chocolate milkshake.” He says in what sounds like sarcasm, but suddenly his coffee cup and plate are replaced with a matching milkshake to Lances, only chocolate brown. Blinking down at the drink, Lance watches as he lifts his spoon once again and scoops up the new cherry, before placing it in his mouth. Lance giggles a little to himself before lifting his glass and turning to Keith._

 

_“Well then cheers,” Lance says as he raises his glass. Keith looks over at him and blinks at his raised hand. Slowly he grabs his glass and raises it, clinking the two together._

 

_“Cheers.”_

 

_~~~~_

 

There’s knocking at his door.

 

        “Lance!” Someone whisper screams his name and knocks again. Lance rolls over in his bed, deciding to ignore the fickle attempts at waking him.

Thinking maybe the intruder had left by the following radio silence at his door, Lance continues to drift back into a peaceful slumber, trying to remember the taste of milkshake.

 

        “LANCE!” The voice ‘whisper’ screams in his ear, shaking his sleeping body, and actively ignoring the flinch Lance instinctively makes as he’s startled into consciousness. Jumpy and grumpy but nonetheless very awake, Lance rolls over in bed. Leaning all his weight on his bent arm, he levels a glare at Hunk.

 

        “What could you possibly want?” Lance's husky and choppy morning voice pushes out, almost sounding sickly but is truly just weighed by sleep. Hunks's eyes shift from Lance to the door then back. He’s crouched in front of his bed so to be at eye level with him, but the way he's gripping Lance’s bed frame makes it look almost like he's hiding.

 

        “Um, not to alarm you or anything, but there's a human in our living room?” He says almost in question, Lance frowns at his words before last night's events come creeping back.

 

        “Oh right, yeah that's just Keith,” Lance says pulling the covers back and getting out of bed, almost causing Hunk to fall over as he walks past. Shoving on his slippers Lance stretches his back and shoulders, enjoying the nice popping sounds. All the while he ignores Hunks' questions as he walks out of his bedroom and down the stairs.

 

        “What do you mean that’s just Keith? Who’s Keith?” Hunk asks, right on Lance’s heels as he walks into the kitchen. His mood, already improved despite having just been woken up.

 

        “Hunk you know Keith, remember from Voltron?” Lance asks as he takes out his coffee grounds and starts shoving some into the machine.

 

        “Voltron?” poor baby Hunk asks confused. “What do you-,” he tries again tapering off and Lance is already nodding at his up and coming realization. “Oh, the singer.” He shouts, sighing immediately after. “Okay yeah, I know him. God, you don’t understand how scared I was when I got home.” Hunk sighs again, slumping on the island counter, voice finally an octave lower now that he's not so worked up. Lance just chuckles as he turns on the coffee machine, stepping over a bit, he hops up onto the counter, just in front of Hunk who is sitting on a stool at the island.

 

        “And when exactly did you get home?” Lance inquires with a raise of a brow as he crosses his legs. Hunk immediately pushes up with both hands from his slouched position, looking kinda like a deer in headlights.

 

        “We didn’t do anything,” Hunk says before Lance can ask, which the Cuban boy can’t help but laugh at.

 

        “I didn’t say you did,” Lance corrected, smirk only growing.

 

        “Yeah but you inferred it,” Hunk accuses with a pointed finger straight at him. “We didn’t do anything.”

 

Lance laughs, “I believe you, I do.” Hunk only glares harder and Lance can’t help how funny the situation is. “I know you didn’t sleep with the girl cause you're not blushing on the floor spitting baby babble about how you hadn’t.” Laughing as he speaks, it only grows when Hunk blushes and covers his face almost ironically. “Yeah, exactly like that,” Lance points at him causing the poor boy to only redden more. The coffee machine dings and Lance hops off of the counter, grabbing one of the two mugs from the sink. Pouring himself a cup he listens to Hunk with his back turned.

 

        “Okay but anyway, why is Keith sleeping on our couch?” Hunk asks in a pitiful attempt of changing the subject, that Lance will allow or else Hunk might just combust.

 

        “I don’t actually know,” Lance says turning to get some cream, arms swinging as he walks to and from the fridge. He even hums as he sturs in his sugar and creamer. “I guess I’ll find out when he wakes up.” Coffee finished he turns to face Hunk, but he seems to be looking at him weird. “What?”

 

Hunk hums with squinted eyes, “why the heck are you in such a good mood?” He asks. Pouting Lance just shrugs, taking a sip of his coffee feeling the warmth of it seep into him.

 

        "I guess I just woke up in a good mood?'' Lance tries, ''anyways, do you know when Pidge is coming home?'' As soon as the words escape his mouth Hunk is snorting.

 

        "Oh, right I forgot." He snickers some more, sitting back up on the barstool, wide handsome smile in place. ''So Pidge got home before me,'' Hunk starts but Lance can't help his surprise.

 

        "They did?" Lance asks, interrupting, which really just eggs Hunk on more.

 

        “Yeah!” He says voice raising in enthusiasm, “but they were asleep on the floor outside their door!” Hunk just about shouts, laughter laced in his words. Lance almost chokes on his coffee.

 

        “Oh my god, actually?” Lance asks around the funny feeling in his throat after swallowing the hot beverage strangely.

 

        “Yeah! I had to pick them up and put them in their bed.” Hunk says exasperated, sweeping a hand through his hair. “I checked to make sure they were breathing man. I thought they were dead!” Hunk exclaims, the perfect mixture of amused, stressed and hysterical. He sighs again, glaring at Lance as he laughs half-heartedly. “And that was right after I was scared shitless by Keith on the couch.” Lance cracks up even more. “I thought I walked into a murder scene.” Hunk says, smiling.

 

        “Whew, buddy you’re killing me.” Lance breaths, needing a minute for his lungs to regain some oxygen. “Keith did the same thing,” Lance manages to say after a sigh. “He passed out as soon as he hit the couch.” He says, softly laughing to himself at the memory as he grabs his mug off the counter next to him, taking another swig.

 

        “So what’s the plan for today?” Hunk asks his friend as he pulls out his phone, probably to text Shay. “No class?” Lance hums at the question, closing his eyes for a moment.

 

        “I don’t know man, no class so I guess just wait for the two zombies to wake up?” Lance asks, folding an arm across his stomach, bringing the coffee up to his lips. The drink warming him. Lance smiles at his friend, he really is in a good mood this morning, especially compared to last night. His friends are here and Lance is feeling great.

 

Hunk and Lance chat as he finishes his coffee, but most of its Hunk telling him about his night with Shay. He had the most awestruck face as he explained how she loved olives or how she played with her necklace without knowing or how her laugh sounded like ringing bells. It was super sweet to see him excited about their relationship, and how much he liked her. He was happy for them, they deserved each other.

 

        “You know she challenged me?” Hunk added after a while as Lance finishes up the last of his coffee.

 

Lance laughs, “what’d you mean?”

 

        “She said she was a better baker Lance! That she made better cookies!” Hunk speaks loudly but Lance can hear the mirth in his voice, so he played along.

 

        “She did not!” Lance gasps, Hunk nods in agreement. “You are the best cook I know, hands down,” Lance speaks truthfully, Hunk is amazing in the kitchen.

 

Hunk smiles at the compliment, “but that's not even the worst part!” Lance laughs to himself at the way Hunk is telling his story. Times like these Lance can really see how much he has rubbed of on Hunk, hands waving as he speaks in over dramatics. “She's really good. She made sugar cookies for us before I came and oh my GOD!” Lance chuckles as Hunk slams his hands on the table, looking him in the eye. “Lance you don’t understand, they were _orgasmic._ ” Lance’s head falls back as he cackles.

 

        “Um, hello?” A voice is heard from the kitchen, causing Hunk to jump in shock. They both look over to the owner of the voice. A dishevelled and groggy Keith is standing at the entrance of the kitchen. He’s rubbing his neck, obviously embarrassed. Oblivious, Hunk lets out a large sigh and places his hand on his chest.

 

        “My god can a guy catch a break, you guys are gonna give me a heart attack.” He says leaning all the way over onto the island, placing his face in his hands. Lance huffs at him and turns to Keith.

 

        “Don’t mind him, he’s had a rough morning.” Lance smiles over at Keith watching him as he glances over at Hunk and then back to him. Seeing as he still hasn’t fully entered the kitchen, Lance leaps off from the counter and walks over to the still-hot coffee. “You want a cup?” Lance asks, holding up the half-full coffee pot. Shoulders dropping ever so slightly, Keith nods with a small smile. Still standing at the entrance, Hunk speaks up.

 

        “Keith come and sit, we don’t bite.” Hunk says waving Keith over to the island. He pauses though, as Keith slowly walks over. “Well  _we_ don’t bite, Pidge though is a bit of a coin toss.” Hunk corrects, which Lance snorts at. He isn’t wrong after all. Walking back over to the fridge Lance pulls out the carton of creamer.

 

        “Creamer?” He asks, holding it up and wiggling the box with a smile. Keith shakes his head, small, messy tendrils of loose black hair sway with the motion.

 

        “Just sugar for me, if that’s alright.” Keith says, speech small and polite. Lance can hear the sleep in his voice though, and he can’t help the small flash of jealousy he feels at how Keith sounds so beautifully husky in the morning, while he sounds like a crashing train. Lance pouts with his lips and frowns his brows, generally interested.

 

        “You take your coffee black?” Lance says, closing the fridge as he turns to add sugar to the drink. Hunk gasps from behind him.

 

        “Really? By choice?” He questions the boy. Lance snorts again.

 

        “Um, yeah?” Keith says back in somewhat of a question.

 

        “Wow, I don’t even understand how people drink coffee at all, and you like it black?” Hunk asks bewildered as Lance turns, walking over to Keith, placing the coffee in front of him. Hopping up onto the island, he sits in the middle with crossed legs, facing his two friends. Lance can see Keith staring at him from the corner of his eye. He turns to him with a smile, but Keith just looks down into his cup.

 

        “I don’t know, it’s probably cause I’m Lactose intolerant.” He finally speaks up, without looking up. Lance's eyes bulge out of their sockets in shock, why does he feel like he knew that already? Trying to cover up his surprise he clears his throat, why is Keith being so quiet? Nerves prickle inside him and he looks over at Hunk who’s also frowning at him. He clears his voice awkwardly and gets up.

 

        “I’m gonna head upstairs to take a quick shower, I’ll be back in a bit.” Hunk says calmly, sending a look at Lance, then at Keith, signalling for him to talk to him or figure out what’s wrong. Lance subtlety nods, moving to face Keith more.

 

        “Yeah okay buddy,” Lance shouts after Hunk as he leaves. Fully facing Keith now, he clears his throat to grab his attention. “Hey man what’s up? Didn’t sleep well?” Lance asks a little playfully. Keith just shakes his head silently. After a while though, he sighs.

 

        “I shouldn’t have come,” he says looking to the side. Lance guesses he’s looking out the window, but his face falls, not really concerned with that.

 

        “Wa-why?”

 

Keith sighs again, finally taking a sip of his drink.

 

        “Waking you up at 3 am? Just appearing at your house without any notice? That’s not cool.” Keith says still looking to his right. Lance breathes a breath of relief, oh good.

 

        “Is that it?” Lance asks with a laugh. “Oh god, you had me scared for a moment.” He says placing a hand on his chest, closing his eyes, he breaths once. When he opens them, Keith is finally looking at him, eyebrows frowned in confusion. Lance just smiles, leaning over his legs to push Keith’s shoulder ever so slightly. “My god dude it’s chill,” he laughs, leaning back on his arms. But the confused look on Keith's face doesn’t waver.

 

        “I woke you up at 3 am.” He says, leaning forward and placing his cup down on the counter. “I showed up and passed out on your couch without another word.” Lance just laughs some more.

 

        “Nah, I was already awake.” He waves his hand dismissing the idea. “Besides now we can chill today, that is if you're not busy.” Lance tries to persuade, not really ready for Keith to leave yet. His brows scrunch slightly, eyes looking elsewhere as he thinks. Lance feels his reassuring smile waver, does he not want to be around him? Why is he-?

 

        “Is breakfast included in this deal?” Keith speaks up, cutting off Lance's thoughts.

 

        “Huh?” He asks stupidly.

 

        “Because I feel like my stomach might just eat itself in hunger.” Keith says, finally smiling up at Lance as he lifts his mug to cover it. The smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes but Lance feels that his smile does as he hops off the island and over to the counter. At least he’s not leaving.

 

        “How do waffles sound?” Lance says turning to face Keith as he opens the Cupboard. The dark-haired boy smiles at Lance from across the island, sunlight shining wonderfully through the floor-length mirrors and onto his shaggy hair. The light illuminating his eyes, even from the distance.

 

        “Sounds wonderful,” is what he says, the small smile managing to lift his cheeks and squishing his eyes.

 

        “Perf,” Lance grins back, turning to the Cupboards to search for the right mix, and not at all to hide the random blush settling on his cheeks. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, I know I am just amazing aren't I? *Flips hair* I did promise another update soon, and I hope I delivered a good one. please leave kudos and comment how you're feeling about the story so far, I love hearing your thoughts.
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, please leave kudos or a comment if you're liking where my story has started. I was a little hesitant since Voltron is now over if anyone would even read this. So if you would like, please leave a kudo, that would be appreciated
> 
> thanks for reading  
> xoxo


End file.
